Waltz
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Tout commence avec une valse. Tout finit avec une valse. Et entre les deux, si peu de temps et tellement de choses... RinRen. OS. Yaoi!Soft Homophobes s'abstenir ! (résumés pourris bonjour !)


**Bonjour à tous.**

**Voici un OS (26 pages open office/ 19 500 mots, pour la taille du texte) sur mon couple favori de Blue exorcist. C'est un UA, alors ne vous étonnez pas des quelques changement que vous verrez. Dont la différence d'âge (ils ont tous 25 ans environ). ;)**

**Alors, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, ou du moins ceux qui ont lu mes autres fanfics. Donc j'anticipe. Je sais que je dois continuer toutes mes fics kurofye, et je vous promets que dès que le bac est terminé je m'y plonge ! Pour le bac, justement, l'écriture permet de se détendre un peu avant une épreuve, et puis soyons honnêtes quand on a une idée de fanfic dans la tête on arrive pas à réviser.**

**C'est pas sérieux tout ça... ^^'**

**Bref.**

**Disclaimer: blue exorcist ne m'appartient pas, la fabuleuse valse n°2 de Chostakovitch non plus...**

**Pairings: RinRen, un fond de ryujizumo, de yukishura et de shiemikoneko.**

**Note: Je vous conseilles très fort de lire avec la valse n°2 de Chostakovitch en fond sonore. C'est elle qui m'a donné le thème de départ et le titre (waltz= valse (en anglais)), et ce morceau est juste magnifique.**

**Note 2: Ma chère Ju-chan, je te dédicace cette fanfic écrite pour toi ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! *danse du yaoi***

**Et maintenant... Enjoy !**

* * *

**Waltz**

* * *

Sur terre, dans une grande salle de bal, la musique recouvrait tout les bruits de conversation. Même si celles-ci s'étaient tues depuis longtemps, laissant place à la danse. L'orchestre jouait des airs gais, envoûtants, qui donnaient envie de danser sans arrêt jusqu'à l'aube et même au delà. Toute l'assemblée avait abandonné le buffet pour se trouver un compagnon ou une compagne qui lui accorderait cette valse. Tous trouvaient chaussure à leur pied.

De temps à autre, au lieu du traditionnel couple, l'on voyait quelques téméraires qui dansaient en partenariat avec une personne de même sexe qu'eux. Mais pouvait-on leur en vouloir ? C'était certes un peu déplacé dans un lieu aussi fréquenté, mais l'organisateur était un original à l'esprit ouvert qui avait spécifié que toute personne participant au bal devait être doté d'un esprit tout aussi ouvert, ou du moins savoir tenir ses préjugés et ne pas gâcher la fête.

Et puis, qui aurait gâché une aussi belle soirée, avec tant de visages souriants, de joues rougies, de couples heureux... et avec une si belle musique ? Personne. Et c'est pourquoi chaque problème passait comme une légère blague, chaque écart menait à une acceptation et chaque différence était prise comme une originalité plaisante. La musique enchantait les cœurs, et les pas de danses étaient si gracieux que certains spectateurs en avaient les larmes aux yeux, en attendant que quelqu'un daigne prendre leur place.

C'est dans un état pareil que Renzo se trouvait. Shima Renzo était, sans conteste, un homme qui aimait les femmes. Il aimait les admirer, les complimenter, les voir rire, rougir... Il ne trouvait rien de plus beau en ce monde qu'une femme. Et ce bal ravissait ses sens. Toutes ces beautés étaient à couper le souffle, dans leurs parures de tissu coloré, voltigeant telles des papillons aux ailes chatoyantes, avec la même grâce et légèreté que ces insectes. Même avec les masques qu'elles portaient, cela n'altérait en rien leur beauté. Au contraire elles semblaient assorties à leurs cavaliers masqués aussi.

Après tout c'était un bal masqué. Et quel bal ! Shima en croirait presque rêver, si il ne se pinçait pas si fermement l'avant-bras. À ses côtés Ryuji, son meilleur ami, venait d'inviter sa collègue Izumo à danser eux aussi. La jeune femme accepta en souriant et saisit de sa main gantée de blanc le bras de son partenaire. Ils commencèrent à tournoyer lentement, calquant leur rythme sur celui des autres, se mêlant à leur tour à l'harmonie de la valse.

- Tu ne danses pas ? Interrogea soudain à voix basse une jeune fille blonde au visage poupin.

- Non, Shiemi, j'aime bien regarder. Répondit-il en laissant son regard glisser sur la robe qu'elle portait. Tu es très belle ainsi. Tu devrais mettre des robes plus souvent.

La jeune femme rougit sous le compliment. Elle avait revêtu spécialement pour l'occasion une robe vert pâle parsemée de fleurs roses en tissu brillant. Sa coiffure, entremêlée de fleurs dans les même tons, était savamment organisée et mettait son visage en valeur, malgré le loup fleuri qu'elle portait. Après un petit silence, elle lui retourna le compliment.

Lui aussi était sur son trente et un, bien que ce soit plus modeste. Il avait revêtu un costume blanc, avec simplement une cravate dans les tons rose/rouge, rappelant sa chevelure rose. Son loup blanc était parsemé de quelques modestes pierreries brillantes rosées, ne laissant voir que ses yeux d'une couleur qui selon la lumière pouvait passer du rosé au noisette. Un silence confortable s'installa, les laissant admirer les danseurs. Puis, alors que la valse s'interrompait quelques instants, avant de recommencer sur un air plus lent, Renzo se tourna vers Shiemi.

- Tu attends Okumura, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui. Opina-t-elle en rosissant à nouveau. Yuki m'a dit qu'il devait terminer son exorcisme, et qu'après cela il viendrait, accompagné de son jumeau.

Le rose eut une mine surprise, après s'être fait la réflexion qu'il pensait pourtant le binoclard amoureux de Shura, une de leurs collègues. Ce n'était pas le métier de son ami qui l'étonnait, lui-même étant un exorciste reconnu, de même que la plus part de ses connaissances, mais plutôt le fait de savoir qu'il amenait quelqu'un. De plus, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la famille de celui-ci.

- Ah, Yukio-kun a un frère jumeau ? S'étonna-t-il en laissant ses yeux dériver sur les couples voltigeant.

- Oui. Ils ont été séparés à la naissance, et ils n'ont fait connaissance qu'il y a une semaine. Lui expliqua son amie, le regard également braqué sur les danseurs.

- Étonnant, il va pourtant bientôt avoir 25 ans... Et il ne nous en a jamais parlé.

- Il ne le savait pas lui-même. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils se sont rencontrés par hasard, lors d'un exorcisme.

Elle lui raconta que Yukio avait prit en chasse un démon mineur qui embêtait son client. Et au moment où il l'aspergeait d'eau bénite, tuant l'entité maligne, il était rentré en collision avec lui. L'autre s'était excusé, l'avait aidé à se relever... Et ils étaient tout deux restés bloqués. Il paraissait qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup, mais qu'en revanche tout deux avaient les même yeux bleus envoûtants, et les mêmes cheveux.

De plus, si Yukio n'avait jamais su qu'il avait un frère, l'autre en avait déjà entendu parler, et connaissait son nom. Du coup, ils avaient en une semaine tenté de rattraper un peu leur retard sur ces 25 années loin l'un de l'autre.

- Mais, ajouta Shiemi avec un sourire gêné, il me semble qu'ils ont des caractères tout à fait opposés.

- Oh...

Soudain une des portes à l'opposé de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux hommes assez jeunes, en costumes noirs et bleus, avec des loups de la même couleur. Le premier, à la coiffure plus disciplinée, avait un costume tout à fait normal, avec une cravate à rayures bleues et rouges. Son loup était finement ouvragé, alliant pierres bleues et plumes, le tout lui donnant un air sérieux et assez gentil.

Le second, malgré sa ressemblance apparente avec le premier, était différent. Son costume noir était à queue de pie, il ne portait pas de cravate mais une chemise bleue pâle et ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés. Il avait, malgré sa tenue soignée, un petit air rebelle, appuyé par son masque. C'était un simple loup noir, dont les bords se relevaient en deux pointes stylisées, qui faisaient comme deux cornes.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants, dont l'arrivée avait été masquée par la danse et la musique, étaient très ressemblants et pourtant si différents. Ils s'approchèrent de Renzo et Shiemi, qui les regardaient bouche bée. Ils étaient superbes, ainsi. Le rosé reconnut sous les traits du plus sérieux Yukio Okimura, son ami et collègue de longue date, avec qui il était allé à l'école d'exorcisme. Il supposa donc avec justesse que l'inconnu était son frère jumeau.

- Shima, le salua avec un sourire réservé l'exorciste, avant de se tourner vers la blonde, Shiemi... Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà présenté mon frère jumeau, Rin Okimura.

- Enchanté ! Fit d'une voix chaleureuse et enjouée l'inconnu en tendant la main.

- Moi de même, lui sourit Renzo. Je suis Renzo Shima, un ami de longue date de Yukio, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais résolu à m'appeler par mon prénom...

- Et m-moi c'est S-Shiemi Moriyama, fit en bégayant la blonde en levant ses yeux verts vers son interlocuteur. Enchantée !

Rin sourit, et leur déclara qu'il les aimaient déjà beaucoup. Ils engagèrent la conversation, faisant un peu connaissance. Le jeune homme était véritablement l'opposé de son frère. Plus enjoué, plus bruyant, plus rebelle, plus gamin et plus charismatique aussi... Tout les deux à côtés formaient un tableau unique, réunissant deux opposés qui se complétaient parfaitement. Au bout de même pas dix minutes de conversations, Rin les considéraient déjà comme ses camarades, et les appelaient par leur prénoms. Sa bonne humeur était communicative, bien qu'elle crispe un peu Yukio, et ils décidèrent d'en faire autant.

Puis, sans préambule, alors que la musique s'arrêtait pour permettre aux danseurs de changer de partenaires, Yukio invita Shiemi à danser. Elle accepta en rougissant, sous l'œil attendri du frangin et de l'ami. Ils attendirent de voir les premiers pas de la danse, avant de se remettre à parler plus calmement, laissant la musique envahir leurs sens. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Du couple purement amical que formaient Shiemi et Yukio, de ses supposés sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, de la musique, des autres connaissances de Renzo qui dansaient aussi et qu'il désigna discrètement à son nouvel ami.

- Eh bien, tu en connais, du monde ici ! S'exclama l'autre avec un grand sourire.

- Nous sommes presque tous allés à la même école d'exorcisme. Expliqua Shima en regardant Ryuji et Izumo qui dansaient en se chamaillant un peu. Dire que cela fait plus de 5 ans que nous sommes diplômés...

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il existait tant d'exorcistes... fit d'un ton pensif Rin en regardant lui aussi les danseurs.

- Oh, je sais que c'est dur à croire, car peu de gens peuvent voir les démons. Répondit en riant le rosé. Mais il y en a pourtant beaucoup, dans toutes les cultures, et parfois des très dangereux. Que ce soit des fantômes ou des démons, c'est notre boulot de nous en débarrasser.

- Et tout les démons sont-ils mauvais ? Demanda alors le jeune homme masqué avec une petite pointe de tristesse masquée derrière sa curiosité.

- Je ne sais pas. Fit l'autre avec franchise. Les esprits ne sont pas tous mauvais, certains ayant juste eut une mauvaise vie ou n'ayant eut le droit à aucun respect. Pour les démons, je suppose que certains, comme les familiers ou d'autres plus mineurs, sont simplement facétieux ou ont un grief contre certains qui leur ont porté préjudice également. Mais à vrai dire, on ne nous as jamais appris cela, et c'est bien triste.

Rin eut un curieux sourire, et ne répondit pas. Un silence s'installa entre eux, et ils se laissèrent emporter par la musique. Quand l'air s'éteignit enfin, pour redémarrer sur un nouveau, qui commençait lentement, Rin tendit sa main à Renzo qui le regarda, surpris.

- Tu danses ? S'enquit-il avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

L'exorciste planta ses yeux dans ceux d'un bleu intense de son vis à vis, et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très beau. Bah, après tout il avait le droit aussi de s'amuser, il était libre de toute façon. Rougissant légèrement il accorda sa main à son cavalier, et ils rejoignirent la danse. La valse commençait avec lenteur, avant de devenir légèrement plus dynamique sans pour autant devenir moins mélodieuse. Le rythme n'était pas très rapide, et tous tournaient sans se soucier des autres, portés par la mélodie envoûtante. Soudain la musique devint plus joyeuse et la danse devint plus rapide et encore plus gracieuse, chacun envoyant son ou sa partenaire en l'air lors des pointes.

Lorsque la musique redevint plus lente et un peu plus grave au son d'une trompette, ils laissèrent la passion retomber, tout en sachant qu fur et à mesure que les notes s'intensifiaient qu'ils allaient bientôt se remettre à danser plus vite et avec plus de voltige et de complexité. Un nouveau cœur retentit, et tous voltigèrent, en parfaite harmonie les uns avec les autres, comme si cela avait été répété. Finalement la musique ralentit à nouveau pour s'éteindre finalement dans un concert de notes harmonieuses. Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent, les joues un peu rouge, avant de quitter la piste. Ils se remirent sur le côté.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé cette valse. Rapporta Shima en repensant à la mélodie magnifique qui les avaient accompagnés.

- Moi aussi. La plus belle de Dimitri Chostakovitch, si tu veux mon avis. Répondit en souriant Okimura en regardant son frère et sa cavalière qui repartaient pour une valse. C'est la Valse n°2.

- Je vois que tu t'y connais ! S'étonna Renzo avec un petit sourire. Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord, elle est superbe.

Rin sourit sans répondre. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le buffet, pour grignoter et boire un peu tout en continuant de profiter du spectacle qu'offraient les danseurs. Ils continuèrent de parler, Renzo parlant un peu de sa famille, de ses frères surtout... Rin semblait mal à l'aise pour parler de famille, mais l'autre ne le pressa pas.

La soirée passa ainsi, calmement, rythmée par les danses diverses et les discussions. Arriva finalement minuit, et Yukio revint de la piste avec une Shiemi plus rayonnante que jamais. L'exorciste brun annonça qu'ils allaient rentrer bientôt. La jeune fille et le rosé les accompagnèrent à la porte. Là, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, partant dans des directions différentes. Shiemi et Renzo ne parlaient pas, la musique magique encore dans leurs têtes. Finalement, ce fut la blonde qui rompit le silence.

- Rin est très gentil, n'est-ce pas ? Et il a l'air de bien danser... Fit-elle en tournant son doux regard vert en direction de son ami, qui se sentit légèrement rougir.

- Oui, très. Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante, détournant les yeux.

Shiemi éclata de rire, faisant rougir encore plus le jeune homme si c'était possible.

- Eh bien, moi qui te pensait hétéro comme on en fait plus ! Le taquina-t-elle avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Il semblerait que finalement le coup de foudre te sois tombé dessus par inadvertance...

Le rose ne répondit pas, conscient qu'elle avait raison. Les yeux bleus du jumeau de son ami restaient imprimés dans sa rétine, tout comme son sourire, et la Valse n°2 de Chostakovitch lui trottait dans la tête. Il leva le nez en l'air, se demandant avec résignation si il reverrait ce jeune homme qui, en quelques heures seulement, lui avait ravi cet organe vital qu'il pensait réserver à toutes les filles du monde. Sans se douter que cela se ferait plus vite que prévu.

Du côté de Rin et Yukio, les deux frangins parlaient avec bonne humeur. Le plus vieux, Rin, taquinait son frère sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec la douce Shiemi. La jeune fille lui avait parut d'agréable compagnie, et tout à fait correcte. En plus, elle était mignonne. Rougissant, l'exorciste s'empressa de nier, en lui assurant que ce n'était pas comme ça entre eux. Son frère lui demanda alors si il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Et vu le rougissement encore plus présent des joues du plus jeune, c'était effectivement le cas. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne puisse demander qui était l'heureuse élue, Yukio détourna le sujet sur Renzo.

- Je me demande combien tu l'as payé pour qu'il danse avec toi ! Fit-il d'un air songeur.

- Hein ? Mais je ne l'ai pas payé ! Répondit son jumeau avec un air vexé.

- Oh ? Cette fois ce fut le bigleux qui eut l'air surpris. Lui qui vénère pourtant les filles... Il danse avec un type qu'il ne connaît que depuis cinq minutes ! Tu as du lui faire une très bonne impression, j'espère que tu es heureux !

Sous le ton plein de sous-entendus de son frère cadet, l'aîné se sentit rougir et détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas caché à son jumeau retrouvé qu'il aimait les filles autant que les garçons, et Yukio s'était montré très ouvert d'esprit. Quand il lui avait parlé de ce bal où tout le monde pourrait danser avec qui le voulait, homme ou femme, qui que l'on soit, il avait accepté immédiatement.

Et quand il avait vu Renzo, malgré ses cheveux roses assez étranges, il s'était sentit très proche de lui. Il avait un bon sens de la conversation et de l'humour, semblait vraiment très ouvert d'esprit et aimait le contact. En plus, et Rin ne pouvait le nier, il était plutôt beau. Malgré tout... Ses yeux bleus devinrent mélancoliques soudain, ce que Yukio nota.

- ...Vous êtes tous exorcistes. Marmonna-t-il d'un air songeur.

- C'est vrai. Opina celui qui portait des lunettes, qui ne voyait pas trop le rapport, mais supposait que son frère voulait simplement parler. Que ce soit Renzo, Shiemi, Ryuji, Konekomaru, Izumo, Shura ou moi... l'ordre de la croix-vraie est l'un des plus importants du monde, pas étonnant que cette ville regorge d'exorcistes.

- Tu as raison. Sourit son frère en levant les yeux sur les étoiles. Les démons et mauvais esprits n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

L'autre éclata d'un rire sincère, et ils continuèrent leur marche en discutant amicalement. Finalement ils arrivèrent à un croisement, où ils se retrouvaient et séparaient chaque jour depuis une semaine. Rin avait rapporté à son cadet qu'il vivait plus loin, dans un endroit pas très bien famé avec ses parents adoptifs. C'était pourquoi il avait refusé que son frère ne vienne le voir directement chez lui. Cela, lui avait-il dit avec un petit sourire, pourrait lui attirer des problèmes avec la racaille du coin.

Yukio n'avait pas chercher à insister, voyant bien qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix et que son grand frère avait un peu honte. Du coup il s'était abstenu, malgré sa curiosité de connaître la famille adoptive de son frère et l'environnement dans lequel il vivait. Un jour, peut-être, lui avait promis son frangin avant de partir, un soir. Quand le binoclard eut disparut à l'angle de la rue, Rin perdit le sourire. Des exorcistes. Ce n'était pas cela qu'il avait en tête en partant à la recherche de son jumeau.

Soupirant d'un air sombre, il s'éloigna à pas lents, tourna dans une rue sombre, puis à nouveau dans une ruelle encore plus sombre et étroite... Là il agrippa le rebord d'une fenêtre et sauta agilement sur le toit. Avec une puissance et une agilité surprenante, il se mit à sauter de toits en toits, sous la lueur de la lune gibbeuse. En quelques instants, il était dans les bas fonds de la ville, où même la racaille hésitait à entrer. Il se laissa couler, ombre parmi les ombres, dans les ruelles.

D'autres personnes marchaient comme lui, d'une démarche souple et un peu violente, affirmant ainsi leur appartenance à ce milieu où seuls les plus forts survivent. Bousculer quelqu'un, croiser son regard, faire un geste dans sa direction et la personne était en droit d'agresser celui ou celle qui avait eut le malheur de faire une chose que cette personne jugeait insultante. Rin, perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas l'imposante silhouette ondulante et courbée qui arrivait en face de lui, et la percuta de plein fouet. Tout deux furent projetés sur un mur proche.

La silhouette se redressa, menaçante, sous la luminosité blafarde de l'astre lunaire. Ce qui aurait pu passer pour un homme de grande taille, était en vérité un être bien loin d'être humain. Des muscles noueux roulaient sous sa peau grise et rugueuse et là où les gens normaux ne voyaient que des jambes se trouvaient en vérité des pattes griffues et poilues. Mais le pire était son visage.

Un humain normal aurait vu simplement quelqu'un au visage déformé horriblement par une quelconque maladie, voir n'aurait pas fait attention car il était caché sous un chapeau gris. Mais avec le choc, le feutre était tombé, et Rin était tout sauf un humain normal. C'est pourquoi ce qu'il vit n'était pas un visage humain, mais une tête aplatie à la peau grise, à la gueule écumante de crocs et de bave acide, exhalant un souffle putride, ainsi que des yeux injectés de sang avec la pupille verticale.

- Tu m'as heurté, misérable avorton ! Grogna la créature indubitablement démoniaque en soufflant son haleine au visage du jeune homme. Si tu t'agenouilles et que tu deviens mon serviteur, je te ferait peut-être grâce d'un jour de répit, car je suis de bonne humeur !

La créature maligne eut un sourire plein de crocs. Personne ne résistait à la puanteur de son haleine qui, disait-on, égalait presque celle de la géhenne. Il aimait voir ses victimes trembler de peur, vomir de dégoût, tenter de se racheter... Avant qu'il ne les attaques par surprise et les dévores avec délectation, écoutant leurs cris de douleur. Mais il fut vite prit au dépourvu. Sa proie du soir même n'avait pas bougé. Peut-être ce gringalet s'était-il évanouit debout ? Ou était mort debout ? Ce serait drôle, mais moins que de le tuer lui-même !

La créature ouvrit à nouveau la gueule dans l'intention de répéter ses ordres, quand le jeune adulte devant lui releva le visage vers elle. Un œil bleu intense, brillant de fureur, à la pupille allongée et semblant brûler dans les flammes bleues de l'enfer, s'était fixé dans le sien. Une terreur indescriptible envahit la créature, qui tomba à genou, face contre terre, tremblant.

- Excusez moi, mon seigneur, je ne vous avait pas reconnu sous cette forme chétive d'humain ! Pardonnez moi, terrifiant maître ! Plaida-t-il sans oser relever les yeux de peur de recroiser les pupilles bleues.

Rin reprit sa route, sans daigner répondre à cette créature médiocre. Par mégarde, toute fois, il lui écrasa sauvagement le pied. Un craquement sinistre retentit, et alors qu'il passait dans une autre ruelle le monstre hurla de douleur, contemplant avec horreur son membre réduit en une bouillie putride. Sur le passage du brun, tous s'écartaient maintenant, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le dédale de ruelles, tandis que la rumeur du retour du maitre se répandait.

Peu à peu, il reprenait forme démoniaque. Ses yeux flambaient, ses oreilles et ses canines s'allongeaient, sa langue devenait plus pointue, sa queue -qu'il maintenait cachée sous sa veste habituellement, commençait à flamber d'un feu bleu craint de tous et battait l'air avec agacement et ses doigts étaient maintenant pourvus d'ongles pointus, durs et tranchants. Deux sortes de cornes de flammes bleues se trouvaient sur sa tête, marquant son appartenance certaine au monde démoniaque. Pire, à la lignée « royale ».

Dégageant sans ménagement les effrontés, téméraires et autres fous qui pensaient pouvoir le tuer, il s'infiltra enfin dans le réseau couvert qui menait à l'entrée de la Géhenne. Sur la place principale, protégée constamment par cerbère, il ouvrit la porte de l'entrée pour les enfers. Sans aucune hésitation, il sauta à l'intérieur. La chute, à laquelle il était habitué depuis vingt ans, fut rapide. Il sautait de roche en roche, évitant sans mal les projectiles qui barraient sa route et sur lesquels s'embrochaient les inconscients qui tentaient de pénétrer ici bas.

Une fois arrivé tout en bas, le reste de ses vêtements humains se transforma. Un pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise déchirée de la même couleur, avec quelques pics en décoration, et un collier noir. Pour la énième fois, le démon laissa ses griffes courir sur le cuir du collier, tentant de s'en défaire. Et comme toutes les autres fois, il échoua. Grognant de frustration, il se dirigea sans hésiter vers un couloir taillé grossièrement dans la roche.

Il le parcouru, bifurqua plusieurs fois sans prêter attention aux yeux dans les murs qui suivaient son parcours. Finalement il arriva devant deux grandes portes, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied rageur. Il se retrouva face à un banquet peuplé de différentes créatures, toutes étranges, certains plus horribles que des goules, d'autres plus beaux mais plus mortels que des sirènes... Et en tête de table siégeait Satan.

C'était un être humanoïde aux dents plus pointues que tous, aux yeux bleus brillants d'une joie malsaine, aux oreilles allongées et poilues sur les bords, aux cheveux hirsutes flambant de feu bleu, aux doigts squelettiques et pourvus de longues griffes... Il semblait mi-humain mi-bouc, mais au lieu de sabots il avait des griffes, et il avait une longue queue brûlant elle aussi. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Rin, mais en plus animal et fou. Mais si le jeune homme faisait bien ses vingt-cinq ans, Satan n'en semblait que trente. La cacophonie des démons ne s'interrompit pas, car le banquet était délicieusement sanglant et qu'aucun des démons à la table ne faisait attention à ceux qui entraient, et car Satan continuait à rire et à manger.

Ce fut vers lui que Rin se dirigea. Au passage il rafla un plat de viande noire et sanguinolente, qu'il avala sans se soucier du goût que ça avait et de ce que cela pouvait être. Lui aussi était invité au banquet de son père, et s'il ne mangeait pas, tout fils de Satan qu'il fut et malgré toutes les années passées avec lui, il mourrait de la main de son géniteur. Au bout d'un moment, alors que la table se vidait de plats et que les démons se calmaient un peu, rassasiés, Satan se leva de son trône, obtenant ainsi le silence et l'attention la plus complète.

- Hideux serviteurs, vous revoir ici me procure une joie sans pareille car cela veut dire que l'assaut va bientôt être lancé. Déclara-t-il d'une voix à la fois profonde et caverneuse, et avec un écho de crécelle. Dans une semaine, nos troupes déferlerons sur Assiah, et cette fois les exorcistes ne pourront rien y changer !

Une clameur sauvage répondit à son annonce, et tout les démons et esprits malins sortirent de la salle pour aller commencer à préparer les troupes, à répandre la rumeur. Rin resta dans la salle, regardant son père sans rien dire. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec un sourire dément.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Rin ?

- Rien. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi attaquer le monde des humains maintenant. Fit le démon en haussant les épaules. Cela fait des milliers d'années qu'on se limite à de petites attaques, et soudain vous décidez de sortir le grand jeu...

- Je suis Satan, je fais ce que je veux ! Fut la seule explication qu'il obtint de son paternel.

- Bien sûr. Opina le brun, ne souhaitant pas le contrarier, sachant depuis le temps à quel point ce démon pouvait avoir d'effrayantes sautes d'humeurs.

- En fait, fit le roi des enfers en saisissant un morceau de viande avec ses griffes, j'ai envie de m'amuser. Et puis ces exorcistes ont tués l'un de mes sujets favoris, l'autre soir. En plus... j'ai appris que ton frère se trouvait dans cette ville pleine d'exorcistes ! Ils doivent le retenir quelque part en empêchant son potentiel de se réveiller... Et du coup il risque de se faire tuer par inadvertance puisque on ne peut pas le reconnaître. Seul toi le peut, puisque tu peux reprendre forme humaine !

Il marqua une pause, puis tourna sa tête vers son fils. Le jeune adulte ne bougea pas. Il s'approcha alors de lui, pour lui tirer la queue afin de le torturer un peu. Si Rin broncha un peu, il ne dit rien, car habitué à ce genre de maltraitances. Son géniteur eut un sourire d'une joie enfantine.

- D'ailleurs je comptais te mettre à la tête de cette offensive, puisque je ne peux pas participer... La cérémonie d'ouverture de la porte pour nos troupes m'a demandé bien trop d'énergie, que j'avais accumulé jusque là.

Il y avait de la déception dans sa voix. Rin savait que le seigneur de la géhenne aurait tout donné pour pouvoir aller chercher lui-même son second fils et détruire l'ordre de la croix-vraie ou tout autre quartier des exorcistes. Le mi-homme mi-démon n'avait pas dit à son géniteur qu'il avait retrouvé Yukio, ni que celui-ci était un exorciste confirmé. Il voulait éviter toute explosion meurtrière de la part de Satan... et mettre son frère à l'abri dès que possible.

Après avoir déclaré que c'était un cadeau fabuleux, il se retira pour l'antre dans la roche qui lui servait de chambre. Rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait sur terre -dans les bas quartiers-, et qu'il louait à un prix faible à une vieille dame charmante. Malheureusement quand il était convoqué au palais, il n'avait d'autre choix que de rester pour la nuit -si l'on considérait qu'il faisait nuit à un moment ici.

Les yeux grands ouverts, fixant la paroi rocheuse sans la voir, il soupira. Quelle tare d'être le fils de Satan ! Lui qui avait toujours voulu être un humain normal avait découvert quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt son ascendance démoniaque, et depuis il vivait un enfer, au sens littéral comme figuré du terme.

Il avait appris de son père biologique qu'il avait un frère jumeau. Mais comme il l'avait supposé, pour l'instant celui-ci semblait être bien caché... Ou sous la protection d'exorcistes. Ah, comme il avait envié ce frère inconnu, durant ces longues années à alterner entre la géhenne et Assiah. Lui, au moins, il pouvait vivre une vie un tant soit peu normale. Et il n'avait toujours pas eut de réaction démoniaque, sinon il l'aurait senti.

Et puis un jour, lors d'une de ses balades dans la ville, il avait heurté Yukio. Il avait tout de suite vu qu'il lui ressemblait, et lui avait demandé son nom. Comme il le pensait, c'était bel et bien son frère. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en apprenant qu'il était exorciste ! Mieux, il ne craignait ni eau bénite, ni aucun sort qui affectait les démons -bien que leur statut princier les privilégiaient de toute façon par rapport aux démons et esprits inférieurs. Oui, Yukio était parfaitement humain. Il avait des amis, un métier, et bientôt une petite-amie ! Il n'avait plus de famille adoptive, mais Rin s'était promis d'occuper ce rôle autant que son statut de fils de Satan le lui permettait.

Car son père, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait récupéré à l'âge de cinq ans, n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui. Le collier qu'il portait en permanence autour du coup, et qui se camouflait quand il devenait humain, l'empêchait de fuir ou de désobéir aux ordres. Le jeune homme ne s'en était pas plaint, sachant que de toute façon, tant qu'il resterait capable de se matérialiser sur Assiah il garderait ce collier au cou.

D'après Satan, c'était cette partie humaine en lui qui pouvait le pousser à trahir. Et il n'avait pas tort. Jusque là, Rin n'avait rien fait car il n'avait nulle part où aller et qu'il ne contrôlait pas du tout ses flammes. Mais maintenant qu'il avait une famille humaine et qu'il commençait à avoir des amis, l'idée s'immisçait de plus en plus en lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit des humains aux démons, et rien des démons aux humains. Il mentait aux deux camps. Mais son cœur penchait du côté des humains. Et voilà que dans une semaine il devrait diriger les troupes de démons sur Assiah face à son frère et à ses nouveaux amis. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se retourna et ferma les yeux, conscient qu'il lui fallait se reposer.

...

Le lendemain matin, Renzo se réveilla de fort bonne humeur. Il avait bien dormi, et il avait en plus un jour de congé ! Après avoir traîné au lit pendant longtemps, il se leva pour aller remplir son estomac. Après avoir avalé une bonne dizaine de pancakes chauds, il alla prendre une douche avant de s'habiller d'un pantalon gris et d'un t-shirt vert sous une chemise blanche. Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la terrasse de la maison qu'il louait avec son salaire d'exorciste, regardant avec le sourire le petit carré de verdure devant lui.

Il habitait dans un coin peu fréquenté de la ville, et tout ses voisins avaient des grands jardins, mais il aimait n'avoir qu'un petit carré de terre. Bien que cette maison ne soit pas très vieille, et soit en bon état, le loyer était peu élevé. En effet, une rumeur selon laquelle elle était hantée revenait souvent. On disait que le tiroir de la commode dans le grenier ne s'ouvrait pas, quoi que l'on fasse. Renzo n'y avait pas prêté attention -ce n'était qu'un tiroir bloqué, voilà tout.

Soudain, il entendit un miaulement étrange. Levant les yeux sur le muret d'en face, il vit un chat noir qui se prélassait tout en haut. Il semblait s'amuser de quelque chose qui se passait de l'autre côté du muret. Curieux, le rosé se leva, avec dans l'idée de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un cri d'avertissement retentit, et une ombre jaillit soudain dans le ciel, à contre jour. La seule chose que le jeune adulte vit, fut que l'ombre grossissait à vue d'oeil. Il en déduit que c'était parce qu'elle fonçait sur lui... et se fit écraser par une lourde masse.

...

Le matin même, Rin s'était levé d'humeur maussade. Il était allé prendre un sanglant petit déjeuner avec les démons, puis son père lui avait confié une clé qu'il avait reconnu tout de suite : celle du tiroir qui renfermait le Komaken, ce sabre dans lequel avait été scellé sa puissance démoniaque, et que Satan avait laissé croupir là où il était après avoir libéré son fils du sceau, de peur qu'il le touche.

En effet, si le brun touchait à nouveau le sabre, le sceau se remettrait en place, et il ne pourrait redevenir démon qu'en dégainant le sabre. Malheureusement, il deviendrait démon également si quelqu'un d'autre le dégainait, même indépendamment de sa volonté. Mais maintenant, Rin allait en avoir besoin afin d'exterminer les exorcistes, qu'importe le risque que cela lui faisait courir. Et puis, il avait préféré voir cela comme une marque de confiance que comme un problème, et avait remercié Satan.

Ayant quitté ensuite la géhenne, il s'était mis à la recherche de son ancienne maison. Il n'avait que cinq ans quand il l'avait quitté en catastrophe, kidnappé par Satan, et ne s'en souvenait plus trop. Heureusement Kuro, son familier, lui avait indiqué par télépathie qu'il avait retrouvé l'endroit. D'après le caith sith noir, l'endroit était habité, mais Rin s'en fichait. Il demanderait à entrer, et si le propriétaire ne voulait pas, il rentrerait par effraction. Il s'était ensuite perdu un nombre incalculable de fois dans la ville, avant de reconnaître l'endroit. Il avait sonné, mais personne n'avait répondu.

Grommelant, il s'était mit à faire les cent pas devant le mur. Puis finalement, sous l'oeil amusé de Kuro qui le narguait en miaulant, il décida de sauter par dessus le mur. Il lança un bref cri d'avertissement, se félicitant d'avoir forme humaine, au cas où quelqu'un se trouve dans le jardin. Il sauta. Eut le temps d'apercevoir une tignasse rose. D'avoir un air surpris. Et atterrit de tout son poids sur Renzo Shima.

Un peu sonné, il dut attendre que le ciel s'arrête de tourner autour de lui pour se relever. Il regarda en dessous de lui... Et rougit. Il avait atterrit sur Renzo. Rin ne savait pas par quel hasard c'était justement lui qui habitait là, et ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose vraiment. Il n'eut en vérité pas le temps de s'interroger, car le rosé reprenait ses esprits.

Tout deux restèrent un instant comme cela, figés... Quand Kuro, amusé, miaula, les faisant sortir de leur transe. Rin se dépêcha de bouger en rougissant, imité par Renzo. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais la première sans masque. Après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable, le rose prit la parole.

- Je... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit-il, en tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- Ah. Je cherche quelque chose, se remémora-t-il, qui doit se trouver ici.

- Vraiment ? Quelque chose chez moi ? Fit Shima, étonné. Que cherches tu ?

- Une commode avec un tiroir qui n'ouvre pas.

L'exorciste haussa un sourcil. D'où Rin en avait-il entendu parler ? Et comment savait-il qu'elle se trouvait ici ? Bah, une voisine avait du lui en parler... Ce n'était pas un secret, après tout. De bonne volonté, il se leva et aida Rin à se redresser.

- Elle est dans le grenier, je vais te guider.

Le démon ne répondit pas. Combien de chances y avait-il pour que son ancienne maison soit maintenant occupée par Shima ? C'était une coïncidence tellement énorme... Il emboîta le pas à son ami qui, maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, avait les épaules moins carrées en yukata, regardant autour de lui avec nostalgie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait quitté cet endroit, et pourtant rien n'avait vraiment changé, à part la décoration. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Et il y avait toujours cette atmosphère de calme et de bonheur qui régnait dans la maison.

Ils longèrent un couloir, tournèrent à droite avant de tomber face à une échelle menant dans le plafond. Renzo y alla en premier, suivit d'Okimura. Tandis que le démon se hissait sans mal dans le grenier, l'exorciste alla ouvrir un petit volet, qui laissa alors entrer quelques rayons solaires. Les souvenirs affluèrent en même temps que la lumière dans la tête de Rin.

Il avait joué tellement souvent à cet endroit... Laissant son regard glisser sur le sol, il avisa une immense trace de brûlure, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Surprenant son geste, Shima lui raconta que personne ne savait vraiment ce qui était arrivé là. Apparemment quelqu'un y avait fait brûler quelque chose. Mais il y avait des tâches brunes sur les murs, ressemblant à du sang, qui faisaient dire aux commères qu'il y avait eut un meurtre ici. Bien sûr, Renzo n'y croyait pas.

Sans être conscient du trouble de Rin, il se dirigea vers une petite commode posée dans un coin, sous une bâche. Il retira la protection et dépoussiéra un peu le meuble. Se reprenant, le fils de Satan alla le voir. Son ami ouvrit tout les tiroirs... avant de renoncer à ouvrir le dernier. Il avait beau peser dessus de toutes ses forces, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait aussi tenté de forcer la serrure maintes fois, mais il n'y était jamais arrivé, n'éraflant même pas le fer doré.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à cette commode, mais je te préviens, on ne peut pas l'ouvrir. Fit il en se tournant vers son ami.

- Tu peux te pousser ? Lui demanda gentiment Rin en retour.

L'autre haussa les épaules, et se décala. Le brun s'approcha alors de la commode. Alors que Renzo pensait qu'il allait simplement tenter de tirer dessus, à sa grande surprise il sortit une clé de sa poche. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure du tiroir. Dubitatif, le rose le regarda faire. Sans aucune difficulté, il fit tourner le morceau de métal. Il y eut un bruit sec. Satisfait, Rin tira sur le tiroir, sous les yeux ébahis de son ami. Mais alors que celui-ci pensait voir un démon apparaître, ou un trésor... Il ne vit au fond du tiroir qu'une chose enroulée dans du tissu.

Sans hésiter, le brun s'en saisit avec une sorte de respect. Il referma le tiroir, tourna la clé et la remit dans sa poche. Puis ils ressortirent du grenier. Arrivés dans le jardin, ils furent accueillis par des miaulements joyeux. Le chat noir les attendaient, couché dans l'herbe. Rin alla le caresser avec un sourire, et lui montra ce qu'il tenait. Kuro se redressa, laissant par inadvertance ses deux queues se balancer derrière lui.

- Un caith sith ? S'étonna Renzo en voyant le minuscule chat. Mais c'est un démon !

- Hein ? Réagit Rin en regardant Kuro avec un air crispé. Mais non, c'est mon familier !

- Ton familier... C'est Yukio qui t'as appris comment en invoquer un ? Demanda avec curiosité l'exorciste.

Ne pouvant pas lui révéler la vérité, son ami opina en souriant. Puis il dénoua la cordelette autour de l'objet du tiroir. Le tissu tomba, révélant un sabre dans son fourreau. Avec appréhension, le fils de Satan le toucha. Il sentit immédiatement comme un étau se refermer sur lui. Avec un petit soulagement, il comprit que sa nature démoniaque était dès à présent à nouveau scellée. Il allait l'envelopper à nouveau, quand soudain Renzo le lui arracha des mains avec un air ébahi.

- C'est le Komaken ! Un sabre démoniaque qui appartenait à la famille de Ryuji ! S'émerveilla-t-il. On dit qu'il peut sceller les pouvoirs des plus grands démons en lui, et que quand on le dégaine...

- NON !

Surpris par le cri de son ami, Shima suspendit son geste. Il allait juste le sortir de son fourreau, pourtant. Néanmoins intrigué, il fixa son regard dans celui de son vis à vis, qui avait l'air terrifié. Il lui redonna de bonne grâce le sabre, mais demanda des explications.

- Je suis désolé. S'excusa l'autre. Mais tu comprends que si le dégainer permet à un démon quelconque de retrouver ses pouvoir, on provoquerait une catastrophe !

Il mentait à moitié. En effet, ce serait une catastrophe puisque ce serait lui-même qui se transformerait directement en démon. Heureusement, Renzo sembla bien le prendre, et même trouver l'argument valable. Alors que le brun se levait pour repartir, l'exorciste eut une idée. Il ne voulait pas que son ami parte déjà...

- Au fait, il y a un vendeur de crêpes dans le coin. Tu veux venir avec moi en manger une ? Proposa-t-il en toute innocence.

Il vit avec amusement les yeux bleus du brun se mettre à briller et un filet de bave se former. Il crut même voir une queue remuer joyeusement derrière lui, mais après s'être frotté les yeux il ne vit plus rien et en déduisit qu'il avait rêvé. Il se leva et quitta sa propriété, suivit de près par Rin, qui portait Kuro sur son épaule. Ils trouvèrent facilement le crêpier, et prirent tout deux une crêpe au sucre. Renzo sourit en voyant cette joie enfantine passer sur le visage du jeune homme de 25 ans.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un muret de pierre pour la déguster, ils furent soudain interpellés par une vielle dame, assise dans un jardin proche. Avalant rapidement leur nourriture, ils s'approchèrent d'elle. La femme était petite et ridée, comme rabougrie et tassée par les années. Malgré sa peau flétrie et ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux brillaient encore, pleins de vivacité et de la jeunesse qu'elle avait perdu. Son visage rappela quelque chose à Rin, mais il lui fut impossible de se rappeler quoi. Elle leur fit signe de s'approcher plus près. Puis elle dévisagea un long moment le démon... avant de sourire.

- Mais si ce n'est pas le petit Rin ! Comme tu as grandi ! Fit-elle d'une voix chevrotante et joyeuse. Je ne pensais pas te revoir après votre déménagement, à toi et tes parents... Comment vont-ils, d'ailleurs ?

Un déclic se fit dans la tête du jeune homme, et il sourit, se rappelant soudain cette vieille grand-mère qui habitait ici déjà à l'époque où il était heureux avec sa famille adoptive. Il se souvenait que de temps à autre il venait la voir s'occuper du jardin, et qu'elle lui offrait des pâtisseries et de la confiture d'abricot. En revanche, à la mention de ses parents son humeur s'assombrit légèrement. La grand-mère ne le remarqua pas, mais Renzo en fut intérieurement surpris. Qu'est-ce qui chagrinait le brun ?

- Ils vont bien. Mentit finalement le démon en souriant. Nous avons déménagé dans les bas quartiers de la ville, là où mon père a trouvé du travail.

- C'est bien... se réjouit le vieille. Tu leur passera le bonjour de ma part ? Je regrette de ne plus pouvoir marcher aussi bien qu'avant, sinon je serais allé les saluer moi-même.

- ...Ils sont très pris par leur travail, mais je repasserais vous voir ! Lui promit le jeune homme avec bonhomie.

- Tu es un gentil garçon. Chevrota-t-elle en souriant.

Cela fit sourire amèrement Rin. Il se leva, et s'excusa auprès de la grand-mère et de Renzo, en leur disant qu'il devait rentrer à la maison. Peu de temps après, il détalait comme un lapin parmi les ruelles, afin de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et ce lieu qui lui rappelait décidément trop de souvenirs douloureux. Abasourdi par la fuite de son ami, le rose resta aux côtés de la vieille, qui sirotait un thé en souriant. Il se tourna vers elle, en quête de réponses à ses questions.

- Vous connaissez Rin, madame ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la discussion.

- Oh oui, mais c'était il y a au moins vingt ans ! Fit elle d'un ton nostalgique. C'était la belle époque. Je me rappelle de ce couple qui avait emménagé plus haut, dans une charmante maisonnette. Ils avaient adopté ce bout de chou, et l'ont élevé ici pendant cinq ans. Il était très vif et curieux pour son âge, mais il faisait un peu peur aux autres enfants, parce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas bien ses colères. Il en a blessé un ou deux sans le faire exprès...

Elle se tut, replongeant dans sa mémoire. Renzo la laissa faire en silence, attendant qu'elle continue. Ce qu'elle fit peu après, les yeux voilés par les souvenirs.

- Mais il était gentil comme tout, et il aimait beaucoup tout ce qui est sucré. Ajouta-t-elle. Puis un jour, il y a vingt ans, il y a eut un phénomène étrange dans la nuit. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il y avait du sang et des brûlures dans le grenier. La police nous a raconté qu'il y avait eut un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné, mais que le couple et son enfant étaient saufs. Ils avaient simplement déménagés. En revanche nous n'avons jamais su où. Après il y a eut des rumeurs comme quoi leur maison était hantée, et tout ça...

- Ah... Ah bon ? Fit Shima, en pensant que cela ressemblait étrangement aux rumeurs sur sa propre maison.

- Quel est ton nom déjà ? S'enquit-elle soudain.

- Renzo Shima. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Oh. Quelle coïncidence ! C'est bien toi qui loue cette maison ! Se réjouit-elle. Tu es le petit-ami de Rin, n'est-ce pas ?

Renzo manqua de s'étouffer, et se tourna vers la vieille dame qui lui souriait. Il eut beau nier, elle lui reprocha de la prendre pour une idiote. Finalement il cessa de vouloir lui faire entendre raison, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas complètement tort puisqu'il aimait beaucoup Rin, peut-être trop pour que ce soit anodin, et surtout qu'elle avait une ouverture d'esprit étonnante pour son âge. Après un bref silence, il la remercia et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Alors qu'il allait sortir du jardin, elle l'interpella.

- Petit gars ! Tu dois avoir déjà vingt ans, mais tu n'es pas bien malin, on dirait. Fit-elle. Si tu veux un bon conseil, occupes toi bien de lui et protèges le. Des autres, mais surtout de lui-même.

Et sur ces paroles sages, elle le laissa partir. Le rose, interloqué, rentra chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'imaginer qu'il habitait à présent l'ancienne demeure de son ami. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et le jour se fit dans son esprit. C'était pour cela qu'il avait réagi aussi bizarrement, dans le grenier. Alors qu'il se plantait devant sa télévision, il se promit de tirer cette affaire au clair... et les vers du nez de celui à qui il vouait de tendres sentiments.

Mais deux jours passèrent, et aucun signe de Rin. Yukio lui-même ne savait pas où il était. En plus, les exorcistes étaient tous nerveux. Une source leur avait appris que les démons allaient attaquer Assiah avec toutes leurs forces, à la fin de la semaine. Ce qui ne leur laissait que trois malheureux petits jours pour se préparer et faire mettre les civils en sécurité.

Shima n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour Rin. Des rumeurs couraient selon laquelle les démons viendraient depuis les bas quartier de la ville. C'était le coin fréquenté par les racailles, les dealers et autres, et favorisait donc l'entrée des démons sur Terre. Mais c'était aussi l'endroit où habitait l'aîné Okimura et ses parents adoptifs.

Finalement, le troisième jour, le groupe d'amis de Yukio et Yukio lui-même n'en pouvaient plus. Shima et le frère jumeau du brun étaient dans un état tel qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se concentrer sur leur tâche. Il était dans les environs de 16h quand le rosé déclara qu'il allait essayer de le trouver, pour le mettre au courant des événements. Ryuji et Konekomaru décidèrent de l'accompagner, pour être sûrs que tout irait bien.

Ils marchèrent un certain temps avant de s'enfoncer dans les ruelles plus sombres et étriquées des bas quartier. L'endroit était peu lumineux, et puait. A chaque chemin ils croisaient des mendiants ou des pickpockets crasseux, qui les regardaient avec un mélange de mépris et de pitié. Puis soudain ils entendirent plus de bruit dans une certaine direction. Supposant que c'était l'allée principale des bas quartiers, ils se dirigèrent dans cette direction.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent en effet dans une rue plus large mais non moins sale que les autres, où marchaient des gens en bande. Toute cette populace était crasseuse, armée, arborait des airs méprisants et supérieurs... Certaines bandes de malfrats semblaient inspirer la crainte aux autres passants, qui se collaient contre les murs sur leurs passage. Un vrai monde à part.

Soudain, alors qu'ils marchaient prudemment, Konekomaru entre violemment dans un homme baraqué. Celui-ci se retourna d'un air peu aimable, laissant voir derrière lui tout une bande de racailles aux habits noirs hérissés de pointes en métal, déchirés, et armés de tuyaux ou de petits couteaux tâchés de sang. Le chauve blêmit en voyant l'air colérique de l'homme, et s'excusa immédiatement.

- Tu crois vraiment que tes excuses vont changer quelque chose, tapette ? Gronda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Laisses le tranquille ! Réagit Renzo, en agrippant son arme d'exorciste, qui était recouverte d'un tissu.

- Tiens, mais tu as un autre ami tapette, le minus ! C'est quoi ces cheveux roses ? S'esclaffa le grand baraque, entraînant le rire gras de ses acolytes. Et j'avais pas vu, mais il y a aussi un coq derrière !

Ryuji sentit la haine monter en lui, mais s'évertua au calme. Tout comme ses camarades, il avait comprit que leurs esprits étaient contrôlés par des démons. Et certainement était-ce le cas de la plus part des habitants de ces quartiers. Il allait falloir qu'ils se battent, s'ils voulaient en réchapper. La brute leva un gros poing, aux doigts couverts de bagues de fer coupantes.

Si il frappait, ils allaient le sentir passer. Les autres les avaient encerclés, menaçants avec leurs armes le petit groupe de trois. Découragé, Renzo se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement, que de venir ici, et qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais Rin. Alors que le poing s'éloignait encore un peu en l'air pour prendre de l'élan, il ferma les yeux...

- Stop. Fit une voix froide comme la mort.

Les trois exorcistes rouvrirent les yeux, et les écarquillèrent en reconnaissant Rin, qui se tenait devant eux. Il faisait rempart de son corps à ses amis. Ceux-ci prirent peur. Maintenant c'était lui qui allait se faire tuer par leur faute ! Mais à leur grande surprise, l'assaut ne vint pas. L'homme regardait le brun avec un certain mépris et du doute. Il lui semblait connaître cet homme jeune...

- Stop. Répéta Rin en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la racaille. Ne me forces pas à dégainer mon sabre.

Sa prunelle flamba rapidement, mais s'éteignit si vite que l'homme aurait cru avoir rêvé... Si il n'avait pas finalement reconnu le fils de Satan. Il portait le Komaken sur le dos, et des rumeurs courraient qu'il le dégainait plus vite que l'éclair. En plus, il était le fils de leur seigneur et maître, si ils le tuaient celui-ci entreraient dans une rage folle et était capable de tous les tuer d'une pichenette.

- Excusez moi, je ne vous avais pas... commença-t-il en s'inclinant, imité par ses congénères.

- Épargne moi tes discours mielleux, raclure ! Cracha le démon en saisissant son sabre, toujours dans son fourreau. Dans cinq secondes je ne veux plus personne dans cette ruelle, est-ce clair ?

Ne prenant pas le temps de se demander s'il était sérieux ou non, tout le monde dégagea illico presto. Les trois exorcistes regardèrent les malfrats et les passants qui fuyaient d'un air abasourdi. Ils se tournèrent vers Rin, qui les fixaient avec les sourcils froncés, et avait remis son sabre sur son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda-t-il sans cacher sa colère.

- On... On est venu te prévenir que d'ici deux jours les bas quartiers seront envahis de démons, tout comme la ville en entière. Il faudrait que tu mettes ta famille à l'abri. Répondit courageusement Konekomaru.

Le brun ne sembla pas surpris du tout. Mais il les remercia en se calmant un peu. Il leur garanti avec un drôle d'air qu'il préviendrait ses parents. Puis il les enjoignit à le suivre parmi le dédale des rues. Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur les quartiers plus sûrs. Là, il leur demanda de partir et de ne pas revenir par ici. C'était dangereux pour eux.

Alors qu'il leur tournait le dos et que Ryuji et Konekomaru commençaient à partir, Renzo tourna les talons et rattrapa le brun. Ses deux amis ne réagirent pas, sachant que le rose voulait parler au frère de Yukio, et continuèrent leur route. Shima posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rin, le forçant à le regarder. Il était inquiet. Depuis l'autre jour, il n'avait pas revu le jeune homme, et il avait eut peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose. Et là, avec ce qu'il allait se passer...

- Renzo ? Demanda Rin avec plus de douceur que l'instant d'avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le rosé ne répondit pas. A la place il approcha son visage de celui de son vis à vis. Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent, leurs joues se colorèrent de rouge... Qui de lui ou de Rin franchit les quelques millimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres ? Ils ne le sauraient jamais, sûrement les deux. Le contact, doux et chaud, fit naître des sensations inconnues en eux, et se prolongea avec plus d'ardeur. Leurs langues se mêlèrent pour danser une valse sensuelle, et ils auraient jurer entendre la Valse n°2 de Chostakovitch en fond sonore. Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, essoufflés et rouges, il leur sembla que le temps s'était arrêté. Renzo prit la parole, sortant de cette transe qui l'avait poussé à faire cela.

- Je... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec toute cette histoire, Rin. J'ai l'impression que je vais te perdre lors de cet affrontement contre les démons, et je ne veux pas ça... Car je... Je t'ai-

Les lèvres de Rin appuyées sur les siennes une nouvelle fois, avec plus de passion et de brusquerie, l'empêchèrent de finir sa déclaration. Il se laissa entraîner avec délice et surprise. Un peu de déception aussi. Est-ce que son ami ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? Se séparant de lui, le brun eut un pauvre sourire, mais un sourire rassurant.

- Moi aussi, Renzo, moi aussi. Mais, fit-il en regardant les bas quartier, je préfère attendre la fin de tout cela avant de te l'entendre dire.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'exorciste.

- Parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Tu pourrais changer d'avis sur moi. Fit mélancoliquement le démon, avec un sourire crispé. D'ailleurs j'aurais adoré te savoir dans une autre ville que celle-ci, en sécurité...

Shima allait rétorquer, mais l'autre lui plaqua un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Renzo, je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il se passe pendant cette semaine, je t'aime, et je ne cesserais jamais de le faire. Lui déclara-t-il d'un ton grave. Et s'il te plaît, protèges Yukio. Je vous laisse Kuro pour quelques jours, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise s'il reste avec moi.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il embrassa à nouveau furtivement celui qu'il aimait, et repartit entre les maisons grises du bas quartier. L'exorciste posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, sans réagir. Rin l'aimait. Rin l'avait embrassé. Il était incroyablement heureux... Et jamais il ne s'était senti si proche de le perdre. Un frôlement sur sa jambe attira son attention, et il baissa les yeux. Kuro miaula en le fixant d'un air intelligent. Souriant faiblement, le rosé prit le familier dans ses bras, tirant un ronronnement satisfait de l'animal. Puis, avec un dernier regard en arrière, il partit en direction de l'académie de la croix-vraie.

Quand il entra dans la salle de réunion, tout ses amis tournèrent la tête vers lui. Ils semblaient soulagés, inquiets, préoccupés... et dans leurs regards se disputaient plusieurs sentiments. Ils avisèrent Kuro, et Izumo fronça les sourcils.

- Un Caith Sith ? Que fait-il ici ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ho, c'est le familier de Rin. Répondit d'un ton plat le jeune homme en baissant les yeux vers la créature qui se frottait à lui.

- Rin a un familier ? S'enquit Yukio d'un air étonné. Et pourquoi est-il avec toi ?

- Ben c'est lui qui me l'a donné... Et ce n'est pas toi qui lui as appris à en invoquer un ? Rétorqua Shima en posant la bestiole sur la table.

Un silence évocateur lui répondit. Non, Yukio n'avait jamais appris ceci à son frère.

- Rin est tout de même étrange. Fit remarquer Konekomaru en grattant le menton du chat à deux queues. Il a tenu en respect tout une bande de racailles armées, qui faisaient le double de sa taille, de ses muscles et de son poids... Avec son gabarit, il n'aurait normalement pas fait de vieux os dans les bas quartiers !

- A moins que sa famille adoptive ne soit impliquée dans des affaires louches. Ajouta Shura en prenant Kuro dans ses bras. Et je vois mal comment un novice comme lui pourrait invoquer un Caith Sith, même aussi faible et petit que celui-ci !

Le chat démoniaque eut un feulement mécontent, comme s'il n'aimait pas entendre les autres médire de son maître. Mais personne ne réagit, tous plongés dans leurs pensées. Bien sûr, ils avaient remarqué cette étrangeté bien avant, mais jusque là cela ne les avaient pas inquiété. Maintenant, avec la tension du combat à venir, ils ne pouvaient se permettre aucun doute.

De toute façon, tant que Rin n'apparaissait pas avant la fin de l'affrontement, ils n'avaient en vérité aucune raison de s'inquiéter... mais Yukio et Shima étaient clairement attachés à lui. Et si jamais il se passait quelque chose d'imprévu, ils seraient responsables de leur manque de vigilance. De tous, c'était bien Renzo le plus perturbé par tout cela.

Rin cachait tant de choses, et avait menti au moins à une reprise. La seule chose dont il était sûre, était cet amour qu'il avait vu brûler dans les yeux bleus du frère de Yukio. Un amour qui lui était destiné, indubitablement. Un amour teinté d'une tristesse sans pareille. La tristesse et la crainte de se faire rejeter. Mais l'exorciste ne comprenait pas comment il pourrait rejeter son ami, alors qu'il l'aimait tant. Sans un bruit, il embarqua Kuro et sortit de la salle. Personne ne réagit, car ils savaient qu'il devait avoir besoin de repos et d'un temps de réflexion.

Deux jours passèrent. D'un côté comme de l'autre, les troupes se préparaient à la bataille. Les exorcistes avaient confectionnés des Kekais, des Sutras, des Mantras, récitaient des prières lancinantes, avaient fait le plein d'eau bénite, de munitions, de nourriture, d'équipement...

Les démons eux, se contentaient d'affûter leurs armes, leurs griffes, leurs crocs, de se rouler dans les mares putrides de la géhenne pour se donner l'air encore plus effrayant et se protéger quelque peu de l'eau bénite. Pour eux, ce combat ne serait qu'une source indicible d'amusement, ainsi que l'occasion de recevoir quelques honneurs de Satan. En effet leur seigneur et maître avait promis une récompense à qui retrouverait Yukio, son deuxième fils.

Kuro, qui se tenait toujours en compagnie de Renzo et du frère de Rin, entendait les ordres grâce à son ouïe ultra développée. En entendant celui qui demandait de kidnapper Yukio, il hérissa sa fourrure, sous l'oeil étonné de ses gardiens, qui ne captaient bien entendu pas les ordres crachés des démons. Rin lui avait demandé de veiller sur son frère et sur l'élu de son cœur, il n'allait pas faillir à la tâche. Il poussa un miaulement en regardant le frère jumeau de Rin. Celui-ci, s'il comprit que quelque chose se passait et le concernait certainement, ne fit rien. Que pouvait-il faire en ignorant totalement de quoi il retournait ?

Enfin, le moment que tous attendaient avec plus ou moins d'appréhension arriva. Du côté des démons, Rin, son sabre dégainé, le fourreau sur le dos, se posta juste devant les portes de la Géhenne. Satan vérifia une dernière fois que le collier qui maintenait son fils sous son emprise était en place, au grand dam de celui-ci. Puis le seigneur des enfers se tourna vers ses troupes, rassemblées en un amas grouillant de monstres.

- Mes chers sujets, aujourd'hui je vous donne l'autorisation et l'ordre d'attaquer Assiah ! Vous avez le droit de vous amuser comme vous le voudrez, mais en priorité tuez les exorcistes et retrouvez mon second fils -en vie. Amaimon et Rin ouvriront la marche. Si Mephisto tente un coup bas, rapportez lui que je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas, même si ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui ! Après tout, j'ai trouvé le moyen de vous rendre capable d'évoluer sur Assiah sans corps charnel !

Une clameur sauvage lui répondit et un rictus victorieux tordit la bouche de Satan. La porte de la géhenne s'ouvrit, pour la plus grande joie des démons. Rin, anxieux, laissa sa queue se balancer nerveusement derrière lui, et ses pieds nus remuer le sable rouge du sol. Les exorcistes se doutaient que Satan avait trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir les portes de la Géhenne pour ses troupes, mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à se confronter à tant de démons... Ni au fait qu'ils viendraient des Bas Quartiers... Et encore moins au fait que lui même participerait à l'offensive.

Malgré ses hésitations, il ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps et fila par l'ouverture, suivit d'Amaimon et de tout les démons et esprits maléfiques de la géhenne. Ils déboulèrent dans les bas quartiers, le mot d'ordre fut relayé à tout les démons qui avaient trouvé une enveloppe charnelle dans le monde des humains sans l'aide de Satan. Tout détruire, tout tuer, s'amuser... et retrouver Yukio.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de tout les exorcistes quand ils virent une nuée noire sortir sans fin des bas quartiers. Kuro feula, les oreilles en arrière. Des ordres brefs furent donnés. Tout de suite, les premiers projectiles furent lancés à l'encontre des troupes de la géhenne. Les plus habiles évitèrent les tonneaux d'eau bénite qui pleuvaient, mais beaucoup se faisaient avoir par les éclaboussures. Des snipers exorcistes tiraient dans le tas, faisant mouche à presque chaque coup tiré. Les lignes de l'ordre de la croix-vraie attendaient avec anxiété que la première vague déferle sur eux. Ce fut rapide.

En moins de cinq minutes, les démons et esprits malins avaient envahis les rues de la ville, sauf l'académie où se trouvaient tout les civils réfugiés. Yukio et son groupe d'amis étaient les plus loin des affrontement, étant assignés à la protection de l'académie. Ils savaient que les démons ne tarderaient pas à arriver sur eux, car leurs camarades ne pourraient pas tous les empêcher de passer.

Shima et Yukio regardaient les bas quartiers avec horreur. C'était l'endroit qui grouillait le plus de démons. Si Rin et sa famille n'avaient pas fuis, ils n'avaient aucun espoir de le revoir. Pas vivant et en bon état, du moins. Alors qu'ils tenaient leurs armes prêtes à être utilisées, un premier démon jaillit devant eux. Une rafale de balles bénies l'accueillit en pleine tête. A partir de là, ils n'eurent plus aucun répit. Les démons arrivaient les uns après les autres, sans leur laisser le temps de souffler ou de recharger leurs armes.

Ils commencèrent rapidement à se fatiguer devant l'assaut continu de créatures démoniaques. Alors que Yukio voyait avec horreur son dernier pistolet tomber à court de balles et n'ayant pas le temps d'en recharger un, une sorte de goule croisée avec une mante religieuse lui bondit dessus. Tous réagirent en voulant le protéger, mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient arriver trop tard...

Kuro bondit. Enfin, c'était Kuro, mais c'était aussi plus grand et plus fort que Kuro. En effet, le Caith Sith faisait maintenant vingt fois sa taille initiale, et arrachait avec ses griffes et ses crocs les têtes et membres des démons qui osaient tenter d'attaquer ceux que son maître lui avait confié. Il y eut enfin un temps de répit pour les exorcistes, qui n'en revenaient pas.

- Kuro, c'est toi ? Demanda avec hésitation Shiemi, en regardant l'énorme animal.

Celui-ci miaula joyeusement, ce qu'ils prirent pour un oui.

- Comment Rin a fait pour invoquer un familier de cette puissance ?! S'étonna Ryuji en lorgnant sur le démon.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis heureuse qu'il soit de notre côté ! Fit Izumo avec un sourire crispé.

Nouveau miaulement, mais cette fois ils furent dans l'incapacité totale de deviner ce qu'il voulait dire...

- Il dit que Rin ne l'a pas invoqué, que c'est son maître et ami et que c'est pour ça qu'il reste avec lui, et qu'il vous protégera Fit soudain une voix mesquine.

Tous firent volte-face, et Kuro hésita entre attaquer le nouveau venu ou non. C'était Méphisto Phelès, le directeur de l'académie de la croix-vraie, mais également un démon supérieur. Jusque là il avait été de leur côté, mais les exorcistes se méfiaient de lui comme de la peste. Surtout qu'il n'était pas rassurant, avec sa barbiche et ses habits roses farfelus. Devant les mines suspicieuses et étonnées des exorcistes, le directeur se mit à rire.

- Pas d'inquiétude, je suis neutre dans cette affaire ! Je viens juste regarder le spectacle et vous traduire ce que ce chat noir dit... Après tout, les démons se comprennent entre eux ! Fit-il en jetant un regard mystérieux à Yukio.

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en soucier, et rechargea ses pistolets avec des balles bénies. Les autres, malgré les questions que l'attitude du directeur soulevaient, l'imitèrent, pour se focaliser sur la deuxième vague de démons qui ne manquerait pas d'affluer. Un dard venimeux jaillit soudain dans l'air, manquant de peu Renzo, qui l'évita au dernier moment. Tous se mirent en garde. Leurs ennemis étaient là !

Plusieurs créatures difformes apparurent, et se jetèrent sur eux avec des cris inhumains, leurs crocs/griffes/dards/armes en avant. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine, et tous d'un niveau supérieur à celui d'une goule. Il y avait un Naberius dans le lot, ainsi que d'autres choses étranges qui s'apparentaient à des lycanthropes, à des grosses guêpes ou à des amas de chair en putréfaction.

Renzo s'attaqua à une sorte de gros chien rouge, préférant éviter la confrontation avec un insecte quelconque, qu'il laissa à l'un de ses amis. Le Naberius occupait Yukio et Ryuji, Izumo combattait une chose non identifiée, Shura et Kuro de l'essaim de guêpes, et Konekomaru s'occupait du soutien avec ses Sutras.

Malheureusement, alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à se débarrasser du Naberius et de la sorte de chien rouge, de nouvelles guêpes arrivèrent, ainsi que tout une meute de goules. Les exorcistes étaient exténués, et jurèrent en voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas au bout de cet assaut. Si cela continuait ainsi, ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps... Malgré tout, ils se jetèrent de toutes leurs forces dans la bataille, tranchant, frappant, tirant, coupant à qui mieux mieux leurs adversaires. Ils crurent un instant qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, le sol jonché de carcasses sans vies des démons montrant avec clarté qu'ils dominaient.

Mais une nouvelle vague de démons déferla, plus nombreuse et puissante encore que la précédente. Une chape de plomb sembla alourdir les épaules des exorcistes. Le groupe d'amis étaient exténué, même Kuro haletait et saignait à divers endroits. Ils étaient bien trop ralentis par la fatigue et les blessures qui s'accumulaient de leurs précédents combats.

Ils jetèrent leurs dernières forces dans la bataille, faisant de leur mieux pour éviter les attaques ennemies, faute de leur en infliger. Yukio tira entre les quatre yeux d'un démon, se retourna pour tirer un nouveau coup dans une monstrueuse araignée qui s'approchait de lui...

- Yukio, derrière toi ! Hurla soudain Shura.

Le bigleux se retourna, juste à temps pour voir une patte griffue s'abattre sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, en attente du choc, de la douleur... Qui ne vint pas. Hésitant, il rouvrit les yeux, pour tomber sur le dos d'une personne qu'il connaissait. Une personne qui avait paré avec son sabre rengainé dans son fourreau la patte du monstre, comme s'il avait s'agit d'une simple balle de tennis. Tous s'arrêtèrent de se battre, même les démons.

C'était Rin, sous sa forme humaine mais pieds nus, qui fixait le lycanthrope face à lui avec une haine incommensurable. La créature recula vivement en glapissant, et rejoint ses camarades qui avaient tous reculé. Alors que Yukio et ses amis allaient laisser éclater leur joie et leur soulagement, l'un des démons, plus humanoïde que les autres, prit la parole.

- Pourquoi nous empêcher de les attaquer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix de crécelle, sifflante.

- Oui, oui ! Renchérit un second en s'approchant en sautillant. Ce sont des exorcistes, ils sont dangereux, nous devons les tuer, nous pouvons le faire !

- Bien sûr que non ! Fit Rin d'un ton où filtrait une rage sourde. Espèces d'imbéciles ! A croire que vous descendez tous de concombres !

Les amis du brun le regardaient, interloqués. Pourquoi dialoguait-il avec les démons ? Pourquoi les insultaient-ils ? Il devenait fou, il allait les énerver ! Et jamais ils n'accepteraient de les laisser tranquilles... Enfin, rien que le fait qu'ils lui aient adressé la parole était étrange.

- Celui-ci, Rin pointa son doigt sur Yukio, est Yukio, mon frère ! Et vous, pauvres minables, avez faillis le tuer...

La rage contenue en lui menaçait d'exploser et, alors que les spectateurs de la discussion se demandaient en quoi cela pourrait influer sur l'avis des démons. Que Yukio soit le frère de Rin ne changeait rien, après tout...

- J'espère que vous êtes conscient de ce que je pourrais vous faire ! Ou pire ! Ce que mon père pourrait vous faire en l'apprenant ?! Gronda alors l'humain d'une voix menaçante. Alors je vous laisse trois seconde pour déguerpir très loin d'ici, et de ne pas revenir me voir avant un bon bout de temps !

Les démons ne tentèrent même pas de protester, et filèrent sans demander leur reste, du plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Le jeune homme sentit sa colère retomber, et soupira de soulagement. Il n'eut rien le temps de faire que soudain il se retrouvait assaillit de toute part : ses amis venaient de lui sauter dessus en criant de joie. Seul Yukio restait un peu en retrait, car plus réservé. Le démon en tomba à la renverse sous le poids de ces adultes qui agissaient tels des gamins, souriant malgré lui. Tous, sans bouger de lui, commencèrent à parler en même temps.

- Ohlala ! Mais comment as-tu fais ?

- On te croyait mort !

- Ils allaient nous tuer et toi tu les fais fuir !

- Je suis si soulagé que tu sois en vie !

- Ne nous refais jamais un truc pareil !

Ils allaient continuer à l'écraser et à l'inonder de paroles, si Kuro n'avait pas poussé un miaulement joyeux. Voyant soudain que Rin devenait de plus en plus rouge car il ne pouvait plus respirer, ils s'écartèrent, gênés. Le jeune adulte se releva, aidé de Yukio qui lui avait tendu la main. Un sourire ornait son visage, mais il semblait quelque peu crispé, et triturait nerveusement son collier.

Il se dirigea vers son familier pour le caresser affectueusement, tandis que ses amis se mettaient à déblayer un peu le sol et à recharger ou nettoyer leurs armes en prévision de la prochaine vague de démons. Tous étaient redevenus sérieux, et l'euphorie d'avant était retombée. Les événements commençaient à être analysés dans les esprits, et Rin devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

Il venait de gagner un petit répit, mais ses amis risquaient de le mettre à profit pour l'interroger... il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait dans le diplomatique et discret. Ils allaient rapidement commencer à se poser des questions... Il toucha pensivement son collier, qui était tellement chargé de puissance satanique qu'il était visible à présent. Et cela influait sur tout son être.

Rin grogna, et il vit avec une certaine crainte mêlée de colère une toute petite flammèche bleue s'allumer sur son doigt. Il constata également que ses habits commençaient à devenir, très lentement mais sûrement, plus gris, reprenant l'aspect qu'ils avaient quand il était démon -à savoir tout noirs. Son démon de père n'avait pas fait que vérifier son collier. Il lui avait également insufflé assez de puissance pour que le Komaken ne suffise plus à contenir l'immense pouvoir de son fils. Il devait se douter que celui-ci tenterait de rengainer le sabre pour éviter le conflit un maximum.

- Je vois que tu n'en as plus pour longtemps avant de perdre le contrôle, mon petit Rin... Fit soudain Méphisto, faisant sursauter le fils de Satan.

- Méphisto... Grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous vous connaissez ? S'enquit avec étonnement Yukio, qui ne le lui avait pourtant pas présenté. Depuis quand ?

- ...C'est compliqué. Répondit Rin en détournant le regard.

Sa réponse évasive fit froncer les sourcils de son frère, de Shura et de Ryuji. Ils trouvaient que décidément le brun était trop louche. Ils n'avaient pas voulu lui poser de questions sur les événements qui venaient de survenir tout de suite, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise alors que le combat n'était pas terminé, mais là ce n'était plus possible. Rin avait un lien trop fort avec les démons pour que tout ceci soit anodin. De plus, quelque chose dérangeait Shura. Elle avait l'impression que ce collier autour de son cou n'était pas là avant, et que ses vêtements étaient blancs ou colorés...

- Tu as été touché par un maléfice ? S'enquit-elle avec curiosité, en saisissant une gourde d'eau bénite. Tes vêtements deviennent de plus en plus noirs... et ils s'usent tout seuls !

- Mais c'est vrai ! S'exclama Shiemi avec innocence, sans se douter une seconde de ce qu'il se passait. Il faut te faire purifier rapidement !

- Quoi ?! Hurla le jeune démon.

Trop tard. L'exorciste dénudée venait de lancer tout le contenu de sa gourde dans sa direction. Rin recula précipitamment, imité par Kuro, qui avait reprit sa taille miniature. Heureusement pour lui, il ne reçut aucune goutte du liquide sacré. Mais sa réaction laissa tout les exorcistes surpris. Pourquoi diable voudrait-il éviter une purification qui ne pourrait lui faire que du bien ? Méphisto, qui regardait la scène, avait un petit peu pâlit en voyant l'eau bénite. Lui aussi était un démon, après tout. Il se mit à rire nerveusement, en songeant que la vie devait être difficile pour le brun.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? S'exclama sèchement Rin, en le foudroyant du regard.

- Pour rien, mon cher, pour rien ! Fit-il en souriant mystérieusement.

- Arrêtes tes salades ! Rétorqua l'autre, rageur. Tu n'aimerais pas être à ma place !

Et aussitôt ses vêtements noircirent un peu plus, et une légère flammèche bleu s'échappa de son épaule, n'échappant à personne. Si Méphisto éclata de rire, et que les exorcistes le regardèrent avec un mélange de crainte et d'incompréhension, Rin lui, se calma immédiatement. Il regarda ses mains tremblantes, dont les ongles commençaient à s'allonger un peu, puis ses vêtements qui ressemblaient maintenant beaucoup plus à ceux qu'il avait en enfer. Il sentait bien que sa puissance lui échappait, et tomba à genoux, mortifié. Bon sang, son satané père n'avait pas lésiné sur la dose !

- Merde... souffla le démon en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Ton collier remplit sa tâche à merveille, à ce que je vois ! Fit le directeur de l'académie en battant des mains.

- Son collier ? S'enquit Izumo en regardant Rin, qui leur tournait le dos, toujours au sol.

- C'est son collier qui provoque ces phénomènes ? S'étonna Renzo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors, il suffit de le lui retirer, non ? Fit Konekomaru avec hésitation.

Rin se tourna vers eux d'un air horrifié, voyant qu'ils s'approchaient de lui en vue de lui ôter son entrave. Si ils le touchaient, ils risquaient de se faire brûler ou posséder par la puissance satanique de l'objet ! Et si c'était Yukio qui touchait le collier, son père saurait immédiatement où il serait, car cela réveillerait la partie démoniaque de son frère.

C'est pourquoi il recula à nouveau précipitamment, sautant agilement sur ses pieds. Les exorcistes s'arrêtèrent, interloqués. Rin les regardaient avec tant de crainte qu'ils en venaient à se demander si il n'hallucinait pas et ne voyait pas des monstres à leur place.

- Non, n'approchez pas ! Fit le brun d'une voix plaintive. Pitié, vous allez vous faire mal si vous m'approchez !

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Ce n'était pas d'eux qu'il avait peur. Mais POUR eux. Mais si c'était vraiment si dangereux, leur amitié prévalait sur leur propre sécurité ! Ils devaient le protéger, lui aussi ! Ils s'avancèrent donc à nouveau, forçant le démon à faire encore quelques pas en arrière. Soudain ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec la flaque d'eau bénite lancée par Shura. Il eut un cri de surprise et de douleur et s'éloigna encore, jusqu'à trouver un endroit sec. Là il se laissa tomber en grimaçant pour inspecter ses pieds, gravement brûlés. Ses amis le regardèrent, mortifiés. Comment pouvait-il être brûlé par l'eau bénite, étant humain ?

- Rin, s'enquit Izumo avec les sourcils froncés, tu nous dois des explications...

- Pourquoi est-ce que les démons t'écoutent ? Fit Konekomaru, craintivement.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils cherchent Yukio et que la mention de ton père les fait trembler ? Demanda avec suspicion Ryuji.

- C'est quoi ce collier, et toutes ces transformations qu'il opère sur toi ? Ajouta Shiemi, hésitante.

- Où as-tu trouvé le Komaken ? S'enquit Shura, qui avait reconnu le sabre.

- Je ne t'ai jamais appris à invoquer un familier... fit Yukio. Et Méphisto ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

Seul Renzo resta silencieux, fixant celui qu'il aimait avec incompréhension. Pourquoi leur avait-il menti ? Pourquoi LUI avait-il menti ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur cachait ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce qu'il devinait lui faisait... si peur ? Rin ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux, tenta de se soustraire au regard des ses amis en détournant la tête, se mit à trembler... Tout un panel d'émotion se succédèrent sur son visage. Crainte, doute, amusement, tristesse, colère, joie, et finalement résignation. Il afficha un air assez neutre, qui contrastait avec le dégoût qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

- ...Je vais vous répondre. Fit-il finalement. Oui Izumo, je vous dois des explications. Non Yukio, tu ne m'as jamais appris à invoquer un familier, de toute façon Kuro n'est pas mon familier mais mon ami. Et non, si Méphisto t'avais parlé de moi, je pense que tu serais déjà soit mort, soit dans un lieu bien moins hospitalier. Comme la géhenne, par exemple.

- Je... commença le bigleux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laisses moi finir, Yukio. Fit doucement mais fermement Rin. Le Komaken, Shura, était dans le dernier tiroir de la commode dans le grenier de chez Renzo... qui était mon ancienne maison. Les dernières questions, Konekomaru, Shiemi et Ryuki, n'ont en vérité qu'une seule réponse, qui se base dans mon arbre généalogique. Je suis un métis. Ma mère était une exorciste. Et mon père un homme possédé par un démon. Mais pas n'importe lequel.

Rin se tût, baissa les yeux un instant, et expira longuement pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Sur son visage, tous purent lire l'envie de fuir, le dégoût encore... mais il était clair que c'était de lui-même qu'il était dégoûté. Il se mordit la lèvre, ses canines plus pointues que la norme entaillant sa chair. Une goutte de sang perla, unique. La plaie se referma aussitôt. Il eut un pauvre sourire, en relevant les yeux. Malgré ce sourire, tous purent voir qu'en vérité il avait plus envie de pleurer ou de crier sa rage. Et ses oreilles qui continuaient de s'allonger. Ses canines, et ses griffes faisaient de même. Ses vêtements devenaient noirs encre...

- Je... Je... sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, et ses mains se mirent à trembler, tandis que sa queue se déroulait de son torse pour aller se balancer avec nervosité derrière lui. Je...

Un explosion toute proche retentit soudain, le faisant sursauter. Un grognement jaillit de la gorge de Rin, irrépressible. Il plaqua ses mains à toute vitesse sur sa bouche d'un air horrifié. Il les porta ensuite à son collier, tentant une énième fois de le couper avec ses griffes. Bien sûr il échoua une nouvelle fois et laissa une larme de rage couler sur sa joue.

- Tu n'arrives pas à le couper ? S'enquit Méphisto, avec son éternel sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres. Je suppose que ton père a fait du bon boulot en te le mettant...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fit Shura en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce collier, expliqua le directeur, rend à notre ami son apparence de démon, bien qu'il soit à moitié humain... Bientôt, le Komaken ne suffira plus et il deviendra réellement une bête assoiffée de sang.

- Ce... Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Rin... bégaya Yukio en regardant son frère avec de grands yeux.

Le silence qui lui répondit était plus éloquent que le meilleur des discours. Le démon brun détourna le regard. Le ton de sa voix était si honteux, que ses amis doutèrent un instant qu'il n'était pas encore humain. Pourtant son apparence ne laissait la place à aucun doute, et leurs réflexes d'exorcistes reprirent vite leurs droits. Ils attendirent donc avec crainte. Les mains posées sur leurs armes.

- Ton père... ce doit être un démon extrêmement puissant pour que le Komaken ne suffise pas à contenir ta puissance... fit Ryuji hésitant.

- Ho mais en fait ce n'est pas un simple démon... Rin eut un rire amer en disant cela. Après tout... Il marqua un pause avant de cracher le nom comme on crache un morceau pourri. C'est Satan lui-même.

La tête qu'ils tirèrent valait certainement de l'or, et assez pour tenir tout le reste de sa vie sans travailler. Pourtant, même si Méphisto se mit à rire, le fils du diable n'en avait pas du tout envie, et il aurait au contraire payé autant pour ne pas voir cette lueur dégoûtée et trahie dans leurs yeux.

- Tu... Izumo s'était reprise la première, Tu es le fils de... Satan ?

- Je ? Releva Rin en haussant un sourcil tendit qu'un sourire dément étirait ses lèvres et que des flammes bleues commençaient à danser au bout de sa queue et sur sa tête. Mais tu n'y es pas ! Pourquoi crois tu que tout le monde réagit quand je parle de Yukio ? Satan le cherche, c'est son fils lui AUSSI, après tout.

Son annonce jeta un froid, et le concerné écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était humain ! Complètement humain ! Cela faisait 25 ans qu'il vivait normalement, entouré d'exorcistes ! L'eau bénie ne l'affectait pas, il n'avait jamais fait jaillir de flammes bleues et... Rin se prit soudainement la tête dans les mains, tremblant. Les flammes bleues disparurent, et le sourire de fou qu'il arborait juste avant avec. Il jeta un regard désespéré à ses amis... Étaient-ce encore ses amis ?

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser, Yukio ! Fit-il d'un ton rageur. Je ne me contrôle plus, je suis désolé, je... Je suis un monstre ! Pas comme toi !

- Hein ?! S'étonna Ryuji, qui avait saisit son arme.

- Mon frère est humain. Expliqua le démon avec un sourire amer. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais il n'a pas hérité des flammes bleues ou de la puissance de notre géniteur. C'est pourquoi personne ne sait qui il est parmi les rangs des démons... Moi, Satan m'a retrouvé quand j'avais cinq ans, et depuis j'ai ce collier !

Le regard qu'il jeta sur son frère à ce moment là était plein d'envie. Cela se voyait, Rin n'avait qu'une envie c'était de prendre la place de son frère, de redevenir humain, enfin, de ne plus être sous le joug de Satan. De redevenir libre, de ne plus avoir à se cacher comme le monstre qu'il était... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce collier sombre et ces flammes qui dansaient sur lui en étaient la preuve matérielle. Le jeune adulte avait passé vingt ans dans la géhenne, et y passerait certainement le restant de sa vie.

Soudain, il y eut de grands cris qui retentirent derrière eux. Tous se tournèrent dans cette direction, pour voir avec effroi une nuée de démons qui s'approchait. Rin fronça les sourcils. Soit son message était mal passé, soit les démons avaient quelque chose en tête. Et effectivement, les paroles qui lui parvinrent étaient claires. Tous avaient appris la location de Yukio. Et comptaient voler la vedette à leur prince en ramenant son deuxième fils à Satan. Tant pis pour le respect qu'ils devaient à Rin.

- Les idiots. Grinça Rin.

- Ils pensent le capturer pour attirer la gloire sur eux... Commenta Méphisto en souriant. Le problème c'est qu'ils vont s'entre-tuer pour ne pas le laisser aux autres.

- Ils viennent pour moi ? Demanda Yukio d'une voix blanche.

- Moi je n'appelle pas cela un problème. Fit remarquer Izumo. Laissons les s'entre-tuer.

- Le vrai problème, c'est Amaimon.

La voix de Rin avait retentit à nouveau, tremblante. Il était visible qu'il peinait à rester tranquille. Les exorcistes s'entre regardèrent. Et Shura grimaça. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, loin de là. La jeune femme était même l'une des rares exorcistes à l'avoir déjà rencontré. Amaimon, le seigneur de la terre. Elle n'avait que 18 ans la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Depuis, dix ans avaient passé, et elle s'était améliorée. Néanmoins, elle doutait encore de faire le poids face à ce type.

Amaimon était un gros morceau. Et puis... elle jeta un regard en coin au frère jumeau de Yukio. Il n'avait presque plus rien d'humain. Ses oreilles s'étaient allongées, ses canines et ses griffes aussi. Sa queue flambait bleu, il avait deux flammes sur le front, comme des cornes, et dans ses yeux on croyait voir une flamme brûler aussi. Il perdait le contrôle. Si il se retournait contre eux, ils auraient un problème. Un vrai problème.

Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, Rin se tourna vers elle. Avec un effort visible, il se redressa et se dirigea vers elle. Immédiatement, il fut la cible du sabre de la jeune femme, qui préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Mais elle réalisa son erreur en regardant ses yeux, encore conscients. Il souhaitait lui dire quelque chose ! Le démon ne prit pas sa réaction mal, cependant, et lui tendit son sabre dans son fourreau.

- Le Komaken ? Fit-elle avec étonnement. Que veux tu que j'en fasses ?

- Gardes-le, loin de moi. Répondit-il avec détermination. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que d'ici quelques minutes je ne serais rien d'autre qu'un démon fou et sanguinaire. Je préférerais ne pas avoir une deuxième source de pouvoir démoniaque à portée de main à ce moment.

La jeune femme n'hésita qu'un instant, avant de s'emparer du sabre. D'une façon que personne ne comprit, elle le fit disparaître à l'intérieur de son ventre. Le brun eut l'air soulagé, mais se prit vite la tête dans les mains. La puissance du collier continuait à lui prendre la tête. Les exorcistes le regardaient avec réserve, dégoût, déception et incompréhension. Il n'avait pas choisit de naître comme ça, bien sûr, mais le goût amer de la trahison restait dans leur gorge. Tous préférèrent se détourner de lui pour se mettre à leurs postes, un peu plus loin, afin d'accueillir la vague de démons qui approchait en se battant entre eux.

Seul le rose resta vers le démon. Renzo comprenait bien entendu les raisons qui avaient poussé celui qu'il aimait à lui mentir mais... Il n'aimait pas ça. D'ailleurs, il s'étonnait de sentir encore cette chaleur désormais douloureuse dans son cœur, lui signifiant clairement que ses sentiments étaient inaltérés. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Malgré sa trahison, malgré ses mensonges, malgré sa nature démoniaque... Il était toujours follement amoureux de Rin. Il s'avança alors vers son ami, qui se tourna vers lui, la souffrance emplissant ses yeux bleus brûlants.

- Rin... souffla-t-il.

- Ne m'approche pas. Supplia celui qu'il aimait. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

Il y avait tant de souffrance, tant de dégoût envers lui-même dans sa voix, que le cœur déjà douloureux du jeune homme aux cheveux roses se serra. Bon sang. Il réagissait encore comme un adolescent, malgré ses 25 ans. Prenant son courage à deux mains, obéissant à cet instinct qui lui disait de ne pas le laisser tomber, il fit un nouveau pas en avant. Rin recula. Renzo en fit deux de plus. Son vis à vis recula d'autant. Ils continuèrent leur manège jusqu'à ce que le dos du démon rencontre le mur.

Là, les yeux écarquillés, Rin vit celui qu'il aimait s'approcher encore plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, et voulut protester, lui dire de fuir... Les lèvres de Shima se plaquèrent contre les siennes, le privant de la parole et de la capacité de réflexion. Ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant et langoureux, tentant de se faire pardonner et de se raccrocher à l'autre. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

- Rin, cette fois c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Fit clairement Renzo. Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, je te ferais payer tes mensonges. En attendant, tu dois savoir que malgré tout cela, ça ne change rien à ce que je pense de toi.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux, le choc étant si grand qui sentit l'énergie démoniaque perdre momentanément son emprise sur lui. Puis, alors qu'il sentait ses joues commencer à le chauffer, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire ravi. Jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait osé espérer une réaction aussi positive. Cela valait tout le réconfort du monde. Il ne résista pas longtemps et serra le rose dans ses bras.

- Merci. Souffla-t-il chaleureusement.

Il vit son ami rosir, et son sourire s'agrandit. Étonnamment il ne sentait plus l'énergie sombre prendre possession lentement de lui. La confiance que venait de lui montrer Renzo agissait plus sûrement que de l'eau bénite. Profitant de ce bref moment de répit, il décida de s'amuser un peu, et ajouta avec un air légèrement pervers.

- J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas me le faire payer...

- Huh- Pervers ! Grogna Renzo en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu crois que c'est bien le moment ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé en premier. Rappela le brun en souriant.

L'autre ferma la bouche pour éviter de faire une remarque qu'il regretterait, et se détourna. Rin entendit néanmoins clairement ce que celui qu'il aimait chuchota en reprenant son poste. ''Idiot. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré.''. Cela lui arracha un nouveau sourire. Envolée l'énergie démoniaque. Il ne pensait plus qu'au bonheur que lui procurait la confiance du rose.

Méphisto, qui regardait le tout depuis son fauteuil apparu comme par magie, eut un air étonné et ravi. Le spectacle était garanti. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les événements se dérouleraient ainsi, pariant plus sur une transformation du fils de Satan en un démon assoiffé de sang.

Les humains avaient visiblement de la ressource, quand il s'agissait des amis ou des amours. Rin, qui sentait peu à peu l'énergie sombre recommencer à s'en prendre à lui, se dirigea vers Yukio qui, il le savait, avait suivit la scène du coin de l'oeil. Il s'accroupit près de lui.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir menti frérot. Fit-il d'un air contrit, avant de changer radicalement de sujet. Dis moi, c'est laquelle que tu aimes, alors ? Izumo, Shiemi ou Shura ?

- C'est quoi cette question, à un moment pareil ? Tu crois faire quoi ? Détendre l'atmosphère ? Cracha son frère, qui lui n'acceptait pas encore les mensonges de son aîné.

Mais le rosissement de ses joues à l'entente du dernier prénom ne laissait aucun doute permit. L'aîné se mit à rire doucement, malgré la sécheresse de la réponse. Il se doutait que son jumeau ne l'accepterait pas si facilement que cela. Cela faisait certainement beaucoup pour lui en un si court laps de temps. Il se redressa et, après avoir ébouriffé gentiment les cheveux de Yukio, il alla voir Shura.

La jeune femme, se doutant de ce qu'il allait lui demander, lui tendit son sabre. Elle avait vu sa 'discussion' avec Renzo, et savait ce qui l'avait fait ainsi changer d'humeur. Il y avait toujours le risque qu'il perde le contrôle, mais étrangement, elle avait confiance. Il avait désormais besoin du sabre pour se battre contre Amaimon, qui suivait la horde de démons de près. Il se saisit du Komaken. Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'avança droit devant, vers les lignes de démons qui approchaient à vitesse fulgurante d'eux.

- Bon, j'y vais ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Et à l'étonnement général, il dégaina son sabre, se transformant complètement, et bondit droit sur les démons. Shima retint un cri horrifié de voir son ami entouré de tant d'ennemis... et dû vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'il faisait un bon boulot. Les personnes les plus en danger actuellement n'étaient pas Rin mais eux.

Rin venait de faire jaillir ses flammes, à une telle envergure que tout les démons à une vingtaine de mètres à la ronde furent réduits en cendres. Le gros des troupes éliminé, il laissa le reste aux bons soins des camarades de son frère, sans même songer qu'il pourrait lui aussi se prendre des projectiles. Il savait pertinemment qu'aucun des exorcistes présents, à part peut-être Renzo ou Yukio, voir avec beaucoup d'optimisme Shura, ne lui faisaient confiance. Il devrait se débrouiller pour éviter les tirs alliés aussi.

Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas longtemps. En effet, une silhouette qu'il reconnu immédiatement se jeta sur lui. C'était Amaimon. Le vert lui vouait une haine féroce depuis toujours, et ne manquait pas une seule chance de s'amuser. Néanmoins là, Rin ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le sous estimer ou de combattre à la légère. Il s'était retourné contre les démons, et si le collier le faisait souffrir atrocement, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que son 'frère' démon lui ferait subir s'il relâchait son attention.

La lame enchantée rencontra le bras du démon supérieur dans un bruit assourdissant. Les deux adversaires bondirent en arrière pour mieux se jeter l'un sur l'autre avec férocité, sans prêter attention aux démons qui tombaient à leurs côtés, touchés par des projectiles d'eau bénite. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, de plus en plus forts, redoublant de hargne et de force dans chacun d'eux, espérant mettre l'autre au tapis. Mais il s'avéra rapidement qu'Amaimon prenait l'avantage.

Lutter contre le collier qui lui sommait de se laisser aller et d'attaquer les humains, tout en combattant un démon infiniment plus vieux que lui, mettait Rin dans une position assez délicate. Ses coups manquaient de puissance, et lentement il se faisait dominer. Avec rage, il donna un coup de sabre, prenant le vert à revers, l'envoyant plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il l'accompagna dans son vol plané et l'envoya une deuxième fois plus loin. La sueur envahit son front sous l'effort.

Il n'allait pas tenir. C'était un fait, et il le sentait. Mais il savait que si il s'éloignait suffisamment des exorcistes, l'adrénaline du combat ferait que même sous sa forme démoniaque il se concentrerait sur Amaimon. C'était une caractéristique tout à fait démoniaque de désobéir aux ordres pour privilégier l'amusement, après tout. C'est pourquoi il donna un nouveau coup, encore plus puissant. Il sentit ses flammes commencer à lui échapper, et sa raison s'en aller peu à peu pour laisser place à des idées dévastatrices. Et dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il pria pour pouvoir se reprendre avant de causer un malheur.

Renzo vit, à au moins un kilomètre de là, les flammes continuer de se répandre, et ce de façon plus violentes. Ce qu'il craignait devait être en train d'arriver. Rin perdait le contrôle. Il n'avait malheureusement pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Les démons mineurs continuaient à arriver en masse, et les kekais ne suffisaient plus à les tuer. Ils avaient détruits deux de leurs barrières. Désormais, seuls leurs tirs à l'eau bénite pouvaient les sauver.

Son arme dans les mains, il se mit à réciter des Sutra et des mantras. Cela eut pour résultat d'enflammer le bout de son 'bâton', le rendant plus dangereux que la normale. Il se plaça aux côtés de Shiemi, qui érigeait une barrière de plantes grâce à son familier, afin de les protéger. Yukio, derrière eux, tirait sans relâche, tuant un démon à chaque coup, vidant ses chargeurs à une vitesse effroyable. Et il en venait encore.

Le combat dura tellement longtemps que les exorcistes crurent plusieurs fois leur fin venue. Mais Shura se défendait vaillamment, aux côtés de Yukio, elle au sabre et lui avec des pistolets pour le tire rapproché. Izumo et Ryuji étaient côte à côté, l'une protégeant l'autre avec ses familier tandis qu'il récitait des mantras. Konekomaru s'était joint à Shiemi et Renzo, tout en récitant lui aussi des formules pour renforcer sa camarade blonde qui les protégeait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Derrière, Méphisto avait des jumelles pour surveiller le combat.

Enfin, les démons se raréfièrent, avant de complètement disparaître. Le combat se terminait. Les exorcistes s'accordèrent un répit, et contactèrent les autres unités de combat pour constater les pertes et les problèmes. Soudain il y eut un grand choc. Une silhouette s'écrasa juste à côté de Yukio, faisant trembler la terre et fissurant le sol. Une main griffue se tendit vers le second fils de Satan. C'était Amaimon.

Il était gravement brûlé, mais ses plaies cicatrisaient à vitesse grand V. Un sourire fou étirait sa bouche pleine de dents pointues. Yukio, pétrifié, ne réagit pas, pas plus que Shura. Ils avaient l'impression que la main du démon s'approchait au ralenti, mais en vérité tout cela se déroulait en un millième de seconde. Shura poussa Yukio. Shiemi poussa brutalement son aînée. Et Konekomaru s'interposa à son tour. Le tout en un millième de seconde.

Le doigt d'Amaimon entra en contact avec le bras du chauve. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et écœurant, et le jeune homme poussa un cri de souffrance. Le simple contact venait de lui réduire le bras en miette. Soudain, une seconde silhouette s'écrasa près du ''roi de la terre''. Un sabre fendit l'air, et tous reculèrent précipitamment en voyant la lame du Komaken transpercer le vert.

Bien leur en prit, car un brasier se mit à faire rôtir le démon. Celui-ci se débattit, mais il était mal en point et sa régénération lui prenait plus de temps et d'énergie qu'avant. Néanmoins il restait fort, et donna un coup puissant dans les côtes de Rin, qui cédèrent sous le choc. Le fils de Satan de cessa pas pour autant de faire brûler son adversaire. Celui-ci allait pour faire de même avec son crâne, cette fois, quand une balle d'eau bénite lui arriva dans le visage, le détournant de sa cible et le blessant gravement.

Le brasier augmenta encore, et alors que la silhouette du démon commençait à se rabougrir tandis qu'un cri inhumain fendait l'air, les exorcistes reculèrent encore. Dix secondes plus tard, il ne restait d'Amaimon qu'un tas de cendres. Et ils contemplaient tous avec un mélange d'horreur et d'espoir leur sauveur, Rin... qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il était couvert de sang, que ce soit le sien ou non, et ses blessures commençaient déjà à guérir. Mais le pire était son visage. Complètement défiguré, il avait les yeux fous et brûlants, et la gueule -ce n'était plus une bouche à ce stade- étirée en un rictus rageur.

On aurait dit une bête enragée. Un vrai démon. Tous se remirent en position de défense... Mais Renzo ne voulait pas blesser Rin, malgré tout. Cela paraissait bien niais, à un tel moment, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

- Rin. Tenta-t-il. Arrêtes toi. Tu nous reconnais ?

- Cela ne sert à rien. Siffla Ryuji. C'est devenu un monstre, comme eux. Un démon.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le démon poussa un grognement bestial, et se tapit comme pour bondir... Quand une forme se jeta sur lui pour lui barrer la route. Kuro, car c'était lui, se mit à attaquer son ami et maître, sachant qu'il ne retrouverait pas conscience tout de suite mais qu'il s'en voudrait d'avoir blessé ses premiers amis humains. Ils virent avec désespoir le Cat Sith commencer à faiblir, et ses os commencer à rompre.

N'en pouvant plus de voir celui qu'il aimait dans un tel état de folie, blessant un de ses amis, Renzo se jeta entre les deux opposants. Au même moment, Kuro perdit conscience et reprit sa taille de chat. Rin toisa pendant un instant l'humain devant lui, de ses yeux luisants de malice. Un grondement sourd sortit de ses entrailles, et il se mit en position d'attaque. Renzo se sentit soudain déçu. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait, avec Rin dans cet état, mais il espérait au moins qu'il le reconnaîtrait. Espoir futile et naïf.

Le sabre fusa vers sa gorge, sans qu'il ne bouge. Il ferma les yeux, attendant de sentir sa vie lui échapper. Quelle ironie. En quelques jours à peine, il était tombé tellement amoureux du démon qu'il allait se laisser tuer par lui. Alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester le plus de temps possible avec le brun.

Mais il n'y eut aucune douleur, aucun choc. Intrigué, Shima rouvrit un œil. Et constata que le démon avait immobilisé sa lame à un cheveu de sa carotide, tremblant. Visiblement, quelque chose en lui le forçait à s'arrêter. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, le sabre continuait sa progression, très lentement, vers la gorge du rose. Le démon était plus fort que l'humain à l'intérieur de Rin, malgré la résistance.

Soudain, une main vint arrêter celle du fils de Satan, et éloigna l'arme du jeune homme. Renzo dévisagea Méphisto avec surprise. Le démon qui leur servait de directeur eut un sourire mesquin.

- Les humains sont fascinant. Déclara-t-il. Je ne me lasse pas de vous observer. Les sentiments que vous avez sont un véritable mystère de la nature, si il arrivent même à arrêter une bête assoiffée de sang dans son attaque.

- Que-...

- Pour vous remercier du spectacle j'ai décidé de faire un geste pour vous. Sourit plus largement le démon, dévoilant ses canines pointues.

Et aussitôt il rengaina le Komaken, avant de laisser le plus jeune s'effondrer comme une loque par terre. Effectivement, il avait fait un, et un seul, geste pour les aider. Rengainer le sabre avait eut pour effet de couper l'alimentation en énergie démoniaque de Rin, qui semblait désormais inconscient. Méprisant le potentiel danger, Renzo prit le brun dans ses bras. Il fut rassuré en sentant un battement régulier dans la poitrine du jeune homme, redevenu humain.

Yukio alla ramasser le sabre enchanté et le tendit à Shura, qui le rangea. Voulut le ranger. Rin ouvrit les yeux pile à ce moment. Il vit son sabre et dans un sursaut de lucidité tendis la main vers l'arme. Étonné mais rassuré qu'il soit déjà réveillé, Renzo l'aida à se relever. La jeune femme, après une brève hésitation, lui tendit le sabre. Il la remercia d'une courbette, et donna alors l'arme à Renzo.

- Tiens. Fit-il en lui donnant également une petite clé. Je veux que tu remettes le sabre dans le tiroir et que tu jettes la clé.

- Que vas tu faire ? Demanda le rose, inquiet. Tu viens à peine de te battre contre Amaimon, tu as besoin de repos.

- Ça ira, je récupère vite. Je dois retourner à la géhenne, m'occuper d'un ou deux détails. Répondit le brun avec un sourire désolé. Navré pour la pagaille que j'ai causé.

- Tu retournes à la géhenne ? S'exclama Yukio, visiblement contre cette idée.

Ils remarquèrent alors que Rin n'avait plus de collier autour du cou. Le brun leur expliqua que c'était Amaimon qui le lui avait arraché durant le combat, en utilisant une drôle de technique qui, normalement, aurait du le tuer. Mais c'était le collier qui avait tout prit à sa place, et qui avait ainsi disparut. Maintenant, il avait deux ou trois détails à régler avec son père biologique. Il se détourna, et se mit en route, sans prendre en compte les expressions choquées de ses interlocuteurs.

Renzo, surtout, se sentait mis de côté. Rin venait à peine de se réveiller, et s'enfuyait loin de lui, alors qu'ils avaient frôlés la mort et qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir le démon. Ils ne s'étaient même pas expliqués. Ils ne s'étaient rien dis. Maintenant que le combat était terminé, il avait espéré passer un peu de temps avec lui pour apprendre à mieux le connaître. Furieux, il s'élança à sa suite.

Il le rattrapa rapidement, et le força à lui faire face. Ils étaient désormais hors de vue des exorcistes. Le rose ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander des explications... Mais le brun s'empara de ses lèvres. Renzo arrêta de réfléchir un instant, en se disant que vraiment c'était une technique de fourbe pour le faire taire. Ils se séparèrent,et Rin lui fit un sourire tendre.

- Je suis désolé, Renzo. Mais je dois aller régler le problème ''Satan''.

- Tu vas te faire tuer. Riposta l'exorciste, réaliste. Je n'aurais même pas eut le temps de te dire tout ce que je voulais te dire et...

- Je sais. Soupira l'autre. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, malgré le fait que j'aurais nettement préféré rester avec vous plutôt que d'y retourner. L'attaque aura affaibli les démons et mon père. C'est ma seule chance de regagner ma liberté et de tous vous protéger.

- Mais-...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis puissant. Je te promets de revenir.

Il y eut un blanc. Et puis, l'absurdité de la vitesse à laquelle les événements s'enchaînaient, le combat, la tension qui retombait pour remonter en flèche, les nerfs... Renzo tenta de réprimer un sourire, sans succès, et se mit à pouffer de rire, sentant ses nerfs le lâcher. L'autre rougit, et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- Cela fait tellement cliché ! Sourit le jeune adulte, en continuant de rire nerveusement.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Sourit à son tour Rin d'un air gêné. Tu préfères que je dise ça : je vais latter la tronche de Satan, et je reviens quand j'ai fini de le dégommer et de fuir les combats qui vont suivre pour le problème de succession ?

- Problèmes de succession ? Releva Renzo en haussant un sourcil, redevenant sérieux.

- Eh oui, l'enfer est organisé aussi, question hiérarchie. Soupira le brun. Malheureusement.

- Cela va prendre combien de temps ? Demanda avec inquiétude l'exorciste.

Il commençait à comprendre qu'il risquait de ne plus revoir celui qu'il aimait pour un certain temps, et peut-être serait-il blessé car la géhenne n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. Bon sang, ils avaient passé une semaine ensemble, dont un grand moment à se mentir ou à combattre... C'était si peu. Rin voyait bien son inquiétude dans le regard de son vis à vis et eut un sourire désolé.

- Un an. Peut-être deux. Répondit-il alors. Ce n'est pas si long...

- Pas si long ? Par rapport au temps que nous avons passé ensemble, cela va faire une éternité ! Rétorqua l'autre. Si peu de temps passé ensemble...

- Désolé. S'excusa une nouvelle fois le démon.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du rose. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, mais un vrai baiser, tendre et amoureux. Il dura peu de temps, mais laissa Renzo aussi rose que ses cheveux. Rin sourit et posa une main sur les yeux de son ami, en lui demandant de les fermer. Intrigué, l'exorciste s'exécuta. Le démon pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de son vis à vis dans un baiser papillon. Et s'éloignant, il déclara :

- Attends moi. Je reviendrais.

Renzo resta les yeux fermés pendant cinq minutes encore, avant de rouvrir les yeux. La rue était vide. Rin n'était plus là. Il n'avait laissé derrière lui que le contact d'un dernier baiser et le son d'une promesse. Le rose sourit. Quelle question. Bien sûr, qu'il allait l'attendre. Toute la vie, s'il le fallait.

…

Un an avait passé depuis l'attaque des démons sur la ville. Désormais les exorcistes avaient moins de travail pour des démons mineurs, car il ne subsistait que les plus résistantes des entités malignes. Renzo avait fait comme Rin le lui avait demandé. Il avait enfermé le Komaken dans le tiroir de la commode, et avait jeté la clé au fond d'un buisson plein d'épines. Depuis, plus personne n'avait reparlé du sabre, qui était un sujet tabou. Tous prétendaient qu'il n'avait jamais existé.

Cela faisait un an qu'il pensait à l'adulte tout les jours. Il prenait son mal en patience, reprenait la vie comme avant, attendant simplement son retour. Les jours, les semaines, les mois passant, les exorcistes avaient pardonnés tous à Rin, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix de leur mentir, et s'accordant sur le fait qu'il les avait bien aidés. Yukio s'était inquiété en apprenant que son jumeau était vraiment reparti dans la géhenne. Mais jusque là, ni lui ni Renzo ne cessaient d'avoir confiance. Bizarrement, ils sentaient que le démon était toujours vivant, quelque part.

Les choses avaient évolués pendant un an. Ryuji et Izumo s'étaient installés ensemble, et s'étaient fiancés. Konekomaru et Shiemi passaient un peu plus de temps ensemble, leurs caractères doux et prévenants s'accordant à merveille, et Renzo était certain qu'ils franchiraient le pas bientôt. Yukio faisait presque toutes ses missions avec Shura, et un jour Renzo les avaient surpris en train de s'embrasser dans une pièce sombre. Et lui ? Il attendait toujours. Kuro lui servait de compagnie, attendant la même personne que lui.

Le rose était justement dans son jardin, jouant avec le chat noir en regardant le ciel, quand une lettre arriva. Il alla à sa boîte aux lettres, intrigué, et découvrit un carton. C'était une invitation, qu'il reconnut immédiatement pour avoir reçu la même de la part de son ami binoclard l'année précédente. Une invitation au bal, le même qu'un an auparavant. Un bal masqué. L'adulte sourit et se tourna vers Kuro.

- Tu crois que je devrais y aller à cette fête ? Danser seul n'a jamais été très gai... Fit-il en souriant. En plus c'est ce soir.

Le chat miaula, comme pour donner son feu vert, et Renzo sourit plus largement. Le soir même, il se trouvait dans une grande salle illuminée, où un orchestre enchaînait les morceaux joyeux et entraînants. Il regardait d'un air distrait les femmes dans leurs robes aux couleurs chatoyantes, qui dansaient gracieusement avec un cavalier masqué, ou les couples formés de deux cavaliers ou deux cavalières, que personne ne dévisageait.

C'était exactement pareil que l'année d'avant. Les mêmes lumières, les mêmes musiques, la même atmosphère... ne manquait plus que les mêmes personnes. Il se laissait porter par la musique, tout en savourant le spectacle des couleurs devant lui. L'orchestre se surpassait. Soudain une tape sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se tourna pour tomber sur une tête blonde connue. La jeune femme s'était maquillée légèrement, ce qui la rendait plus féminine et adulte. Renzo sourit.

- Shiemi. Salua-t-il son amie.

- Bonsoir. Sourit-elle. Que de souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement. Rit-il en regardant la piste de danse. Il y a même Ryuji et Izumo qui dansent, comme l'an dernier. Sauf que, il se tourna vers l'exorciste blonde, cette année tu es accompagnée, non ?

Shiemi rosit, et se tourna vers l'entrée où se trouvait Konekomaru, avec un masque ressemblant un peu à une tête de chat. Le chauve discutait avec Shura, qui semblait un peu avinée, une coupe de champagne dans la main. Yukio, l'air un peu désespéré jurant avec le sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à masquer, avait un bras posé autour des épaules de la jeune femme, façon discrète de montrer quel genre de relation ils entretenaient, et de dissuader les hommes attirés par les formes généreuses de la femme.

- Nous avons tous un peu changé. Fit soudain remarquer Shiemi.

- C'est vrai. Tu es devenue plus confiante. Opina Renzo avec un clin d'oeil.

- Certes, rit-elle doucement, mais je peux te retourner la faveur. Tu es devenu plus mature.

Le rose lui jeta un regard étonné. Plus mature ? Il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi. Peut-être parlait-elle du fait qu'il ne draguait plus tout ce qui bougeait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser une question, car la musique s'interrompait un instant, le temps de changer de morceau. Et leurs amis s'approchaient.

Alors que les premières notes retentissaient, Konekomaru prit son courage à deux mains et invita Shiemi à danser. Shura et Yukio se mirent eux aussi à tourner sur la piste, et Renzo fut surpris de voir que la plus vieille dansait encore très bien malgré ses joues rosies et l'alcool ingurgité. Il regarda pendant quelques minutes encore les silhouettes tout droit sorties d'un rêve valser, avant que la musique ne commence à ralentir.

Et soudain une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter. Il se tourna. Pour tomber sur un homme en costume noir avec une chemise bleu, et un masque avec des cornes. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu intense et rieurs, un sourire doux et, chose plutôt étrange, une cicatrice sur la joue. Renzo ouvrit de grands yeux. L'homme devant lui lui prit la main. La mélodie s'arrêta pour un bref instant. Les premières notes de la valse n°2 de Chostakovitch retentirent alors. Et l'homme posa une question.

- M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

C'était sa voix. C'était lui. Aucune moquerie, juste ce ton chaud qu'il avait cru entendre tant de fois. Renzo eut un sourire éblouissant, malgré l'eau qui menaçait de poindre dans ses yeux, et opina. Tous deux se dirigèrent sur la piste. La mélodie se fit un peu plus entraînante. L'exorciste se revit, un an plus tôt, au bras de cette même personne, sur le même air, en train de tourner sur la piste. Avec le cœur battant toujours follement. Et ce sourire ravi qui faisait oublier tout les malheurs du monde. Alors que la musique entamait un crescendo, que les violons rejoignaient le coeur, le rose s'accrocha plus fort à son cavalier.

- Rin. Murmura-t-il.

L'autre sourit. Il serra un peu plus fort l'exorciste contre lui. La musique continuait, mais ils s'étaient immobilisés. Tous les exorcistes remarquèrent la personne avec qui venait de danser Renzo. Ce dernier souriait d'une façon si heureuse que l'on aurait dit qu'on venait de lui annoncer la meilleure nouvelle de l'année. Ce qui était un peu le cas. Il posa une main sur la joue de son vis à vis, caressant la cicatrice, qui n'était pas là, un an auparavant. Et sa gorge se noua. Il avait dû vivre des choses atroces.

- Rin. Répéta-t-il. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Si tu savais à quel point...

- Oh, je sais... Tu m'a manqué aussi.

Le démon se pencha sur l'élu de son cœur. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et il leur sembla que jamais ils ne s'étaient quittés. Qui des deux franchit le millimètre entre leurs lèvres ? Nul ne le saurait jamais. Et même si tout les regards de la salle se fichaient sur eux, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Après tout, quelle importance ? Ils étaient juste heureux de se retrouver, de retrouver cette sensation de douceur et de passion. Heureux d'entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Juste heureux d'être ensemble. Personne ne pouvait aller contre ça, exorciste ou démon. Et au moment où ils se séparaient, Rin caressa à son tour la joue du rose.

- Je sais que c'est très banal, comme demande, mais est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? Sourit-il, ses joues rougissant un peu.

- Tout ce que tu veux ! Même aller latter la tronche à Satan ensemble. Répondit Renzo avec un petit rire, avant de redevenir sérieux. Ne pars plus. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Ren. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Les dernières notes de la valse montèrent encore et encore, encadrant la fin de cette danse... et marquant le début d'une autre.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Mon dieu. Pardonnez moi cette niaiserie guimauvesque complète qui caractérise ma fin. Je suis désolée.**

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé. ^^'**

**C'est toujours étrange de noter le mot fin... Bref.**

**Si vous avez aimé, je vous invite à laisser une reviews. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, reviews (en expliquant votre point de vue autrement qu'avec des insultes, s'il vous plait, restons civilisés). Si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, reviews. Si c'était OOC, reviews. Si vous n'avez rien capté, reviews. Si c'était sombre, reviews ! Si au contraire désormais vous voyez des bisounours, reviews ! Bref... Reviews !**

**Merci de votre patience et de votre lecture. je compte sur vos avis pour m'améliorer. *s'incline***


End file.
